Juste des regrets
by Sukida6
Summary: Un accident... Heero est toujours dans le coma... Seulement voilà, il arrive à vivre hors de son corps mais personne ne le voit, personne ne l'entend... Sauf son ange gardien. New chapitre avec un Duo qui tente le tout pour le tout ! FIC FINIE !
1. prologue

Titre : Juste des regrets.

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Sukida

Couple : Rien pour l'instant mais j'vais arranger ça

Genre : niark, niark "rire de sorcière" une poignée généreuse de yaoï , un zeste Angst "regard vers Heero qui se contente de sortir son flingue" et réflexion intense pour certains "regard vers Heero ce dernier se contente de lancer un regard des plus meurtrier"

E-mail :

Disclaimer : Rien à dire, on connaît la chanson !

Note : je persiste à croire que le plus est de trouver un titre -- mais celui ci est particulièrement… Spécial… Trouver un titre qui a rapport avec le sommeil, les remords… Bon c'est ça ou trois petits points à la place !

Juste des regrets. 

**Prologue**

- Duo, tu es AGACANT ! La voix partit dans des notes plus grave et plus haute.

Heero ferma la porte de la chambre avec brutalité lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper avec force dessus. Il ouvrit et vit l'Américain.

- J'vis aussi ici, Môsieur Le Grincheux, toi, tu mérites les majuscules !!

- Tais-toi !!!

- J'me tais si j'veux piger ?! Et on n'a pas fini de s'expliquer !!

Heero ne répondit rien, se contenta de s'assoire sur la chaise et d'allumer son portable. Une main ferme abattit l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une certaine violence. Les yeux habituellement doux et rieurs de Duo étaient maintenant furieux et lançaient des éclairs. Les beaux yeux bleus d'Heero lançaient aussi des éclairs, si pas la foudre. Le brun défia un instant Duo du regard, l'air de dire « touche encore une fois à mon pc et t'es mort »

Duo rajouta son autre main sur le portable fermé par pur défi.

- Pourquoi tu es d'une humeur de chien ?! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?!

Heero ne répondit toujours rien, se contentant de regarder Duo d'un air mauvais.

- Vas-y, je t'offre la possibilité de te plaindre, apprend à saisir ta chance mon vieux !!!

- Laisse-moi tranquille ou je cogne, avertit le brun d'une voix glacial.

- Tu me frapperais pour si peu ? Vraiment ? Demanda l'Américain d'une voix moqueuse.

Heero se leva et le poing partit mais Duo le captura avec sa main.

- Ça a l'air grave ton problème…

Le deuxième poing frappa mais seulement l'air car le natté l'emprisonna à nouveau.

- Je sais très bien que ma force physique n'est pas égale à la tienne. Tu es plus fort que moi, Yuy… Je sais donc que si on se bat, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de chance de gagner…

- …

- Mais je m'en fous, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas et pour ça je suis prêt à aller à l'hôpital !!!

Duo desserra son emprise et le pilote du Wing en profita tout de suite pour se libérer.

- Mets toi dans la tête Duo que je ne te le dirais pas. C'est pour moi-même très vague..

Heero sortit de la chambre laissant un Duo perplexe.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider !

Il lui courut derrière dans le couloir, arrivé à la porte d'entrée Heero s'arrêta (1).

- N'insiste pas.

- Mais je suis concerné, j'en suis sûr !

Le brun ouvrît la porte et l'air frais s'engouffra dans le hall. Duo soupira, ferma les yeux un instant avant de regarder Heero marcher le long des feuilles oranges. Il poussa un peu la porte et la laisse claquer avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

- Très bien Heero, je te laisse réfléchir seul… Si tu en as besoin… Sache juste que je serais toujours là pour toi…

&&&&&&&&

Heero arriva à un parc, regarda un court instant les enfants qui jouaient sur les balançoires avant de s'éloigner vers le lac. Il prît plusieurs cailloux plus ou moins plats et commença à faire des ricochets. Comme il se faisait tard et que les gens rentraient doucement, Heero continua longtemps jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. Enervé, il shoota dans un rondin de bois et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, loin de la berge.

Il faisait nuit maintenant mais le brun n'y fît guère attention. Il se contentait de regarder les étoiles et commença à les compter. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser. Surtout pas à ce qui s'était passé, surtout pas penser à Duo.

Compter les étoiles peut être très éducatifs mais à la 150éme, malheureusement le Japonais en eu marre. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et soupira. Il devrait bien passer par la case « cause/conséquence ».

Il était attiré par Duo, ça, il en était sûr. La cause.

Et maintenant, il se comportait avec lui comme si le châtain avait la peste. La conséquence.

Au tour du pourquoi ?

C'était simple.

Duo était tout simplement attirant. Et un putain d'aguicheur… Il avait tout. Un physique de rêve. Un regard insolent qui joue et ne baisse jamais les yeux. Une démarche sensuelle. Un sourire franc mais mystérieux. Une longue et magnifique tresse.

Marque de fabrique de la provocation.

Ouais, Duo sait se faire désirer. Et Heero le voulait. Alors pourquoi le brun réagissait de cette façon ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir un des trophées de l'Américain. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'est vrai était physique, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un plus. Il aimait la personnalité de Duo. Sauf le coureur de jupons. Mais avec un corps pareil, ne pas en profiter serait un crime…

Heero ne voulait pas être juste un jouet, un passe temps. Il avait sa fierté aussi et se faire jeter après usage ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie ''fiert''.

Alors non. Il ne se laisserait pas tenter par le fruit interdit. Il se comporterait en perfect soldier _comme _d'habitude en somme, avec une humeur exécrable. Duo arrêterait ses jeux provocants avec lui, abandonnerait et Heero n'aura plus envie de lui sauter dessus.

Seulement, ce que Heero ignorait c'est que Duo ne jouait pas avec lui. Le Japonais comptait trop pour lui, jamais il ne le considérait comme un passe temps. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, des sentiments sincères le transperçaient.

&&&&&&&&

- 02, derrière toi !

Duo fit pivoter son Gundam et détruit en un clin d'œil le MS.

- Thanks 01 mais reste concentré sur tes ennemis, je n'ai pas envie de te voir exploser.

- T'occupes.

Duo fut tenté de lui répliquer « non, toi, t'occupes, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul !! » A la place, il soupira et reporta son attention au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de MS, il n'en viendrait pas à bout seulement en étant trois.

- Ici 02, presque plus d'énergie…

- Moi presque plus de minutions.. J'tiendrais pas… 01 ?

- 02 et 03 partez. Je les retiens.

- Jamais !!! S'écria Duo, dans tes rêves mon vieux !!!

- J'ai dis : PARTEZ !!!

Le Wing se retourna et tira dans le tas. Heero eut le temps de voir Duo arriver vers lui pour lui donner de l'aide.

« C'est pas vrai… » Pensa le Perfect Soldier « Quelle tête de mule… »

Le Wing recula pour s'éloigner du Deatscythe. Heero vit alors un MS qui se chargeait à tirer dans le dos de Gundam de Duo. Il l'expédia facilement mais Duo le déconcentrait, il n'arrivait pas à se battre pleinement. Il jetait toujours un œil sur son compagnon d'arme.

Le Wing pivota sur lui-même et Heero engueula Duo dans l'interphone.

- Va-t'en ! Baka ! Tu me gênes !

- J'suis capable de me battre tout autant que toi !!!

- Espèce d'abruti, je ne te parle pas de ça !

- Je…

- Putain, j'vais finir par te détester, pourquoi tu me gênes tant ?!?!

Un missile explosa en plein sur la tête du Wing.

- NON, BORDEL! HEERO !!!!!!!!!

_A suivre…_

(1) normal : obstacle ! Donc freinage. Mdr !

Sukida : À Upendiiiiiiiiiiii ! On oublie tout, on est heureux !

Duo : Tu viens de faire sauter Heero et… et…

Sukida "sautille" : Mais c'est bien mieux, quand on est deux, quel pays merveilleuuuuuuux !

Duo : Je reste sans voix…

Sukida : Review ? "mode tarée désactiv"


	2. chapitre I

Titre : Juste des regrets. Chapitre 1

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Sukida

Couple : Rien pour l'instant mais j'vais arranger ça

Genre : niark, niark "rire de sorcière" une poignée généreuse de yaoï , un zeste Angst "regard vers Heero qui se contente de sortir son flingue" et réflexion intense pour certains "regard vers Heero ce dernier se contente de lancer un regard des plus meurtrier"

E-mail :

Disclaimer : Rien à dire, on connaît la chanson !

Note : Déjà que je me casse la tête à trouver un titre aussi peut terrible soit il je vais pas commencer à mettre des sous titres pour les chapitres… Ou plus tard :p

Merci : Ruines ( Heero, le ramener en un seul morceau ? On verra :p lol J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira même si Heero s'en prend plein la gueule )

Yuna Chan 02 et Shinigamie yui, voilà la suite, si par hasard vous suivez toujours les mésaventures d'Heero ;p

Princesse de mwa merci beaucoup pour ta review, des avants premières ? Si ça t'intéresse toujours , faut que j'impriiiiime, ralala '

Gayana : Moi sadique ? Mais quelle idée ! Looool, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant

**Juste des regrets.**

**Chapitre 1 **

Heero releva son visage ensanglanté, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait mal… Il évalua les dégâts.

Le Wing au sol complètement HS. Ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le faire bouger.

Le champ de bataille était étrangement silencieux. Des carcasses gisaient un peu partout. Où était passer le Deatscythe et le Heavyarms ?

Lui avait quelques égratignures. De sa cuisse s'échappait le sang à flot. Comment un morceau de métal avait-il bien pu traverser sa jambe ? Il déboucla le harnais à moitié brûlé et dégagea sa jambe dans d'atroces douleurs. Heureusement la tige de métal n'était pas ressortie de l'autre coté de sa jambe.

Il ouvrit la porte du cockpit, pressant sa main contre sa cuisse, il avança lentement dehors. Ce fût dans une semi-obscurité qu'il boitilla sur l'ancienne plaine devenue champ de bataille.

Finalement, sa blessure ne lui faisait pas si mal. Il ne sentait presque plus rien. Ce qui étonna Heero était qu'il allait plutôt bien alors que le choc avait été terrible. Il avait bien cru que sa tête allait se fracasser, tellement le choc était violent.

Mais non.

Il cracha un peu de glaire mélangé à du sang. Sale goût dans la bouche… Il n'osait pas toucher son visage de peur de ce qu'il allait sentir. Se prendre les commandes et les morceaux de verres en pleine face ne devait pas être un spectacle charmant à voir. Pourtant, il porta sa main à son visage.

Sur sa joue il sentait une fine entaille. Le brun passa sa main sur tout son visage et sentît coupure sur coupure. Ça va. Pas de lambeau de peau. Un visage amoché mais en fait légèrement touché.

Il avait eu un sacré coup de chance. Comme pour la destruction de son Gundam ; lui dedans… Il s'en était sorti. Quelques cicatrices mais il était vivant. Il comptait bien que ça se reproduise ce « miracle ».

Il aurait aimé se rafraîchir un peu. Une bonne bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Mais il devait se résoudre à marcher pour trouver vie humaine. Heero chercha des yeux un bâton ou quelque chose qui ressemblait. Il avait besoin d'un appui.

Mais ce champ de bataille n'était que désolation et horriblement vide. Vide d'existence. Mais où était passé Duo ? Et Trowa ? Avaient-ils eu moins de chances ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était lui qui était censé tout prendre et leurs laisser le temps de partir.

Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas morts…

Une quinte toux saisit Heero qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il retira sa main contre bouche pour apercevoir une traînée rouge sang couler entre les lignes de sa main.

- Et merde, susurra le Japonais, c'est pas le moment…

Il se releva, tremblant et attendit que le malaise passe. Il cracha à nouveau mais cette fois ci rien que du sang. Il n'avait plus de salive en bouche, juste un liquide carmin assez amer…

Se sentant un peu mieux, il reprît sa marche.

Arrivé près d'un arbre calciné, il vît un bout de bois. Une courte branche, certes mais suffisante pour le soutenir, lui et sa jambe blessée. Pourtant, il ne la prit pas et continua sa route.

« Je vais mieux » se répétait le pilote du Wing.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'allait pas aussi bien que ça. Son sens de l'orientation était perturbé. Il repassa près de l'arbre calciné d'il y a plusieurs minutes. Confus, Heero refît le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner à son Gundam.

Peut être qu'il pourrait envoyer un message à ses coéquipiers par radio… Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir penser.

Mais Heero était encore en état de choc… Il était plongé dans une grande confusion mentale. Malgré tout cela, il se demandait comment il pouvait être seul. Il n'y avait rien ici. Un désert jonché de cadavres. Mécaniques et humaines. Et personnes ne venaient. Qui aurait pu oublier qu'un combat sanglant avait éclaté ici ?

Lorsqu'il vit la masse de son Gundam, la surprise le cloua sur place.

Des gens s'activaient autour du Wing. Des camions, aussi. Et maintenant qu'il y prêta attention, le bruit assourdissant de cris lui parvînt. Des cris, des pas, le vent, le crissement des pneus sous les graviers, le bourdonnement des moteurs, les fracas des métaux qui tombaient,… comment Heero avait pu les ignorer ?

Il tomba une seconde fois à genoux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il regarda à nouveau les gens pour regarder leurs uniformes. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'étaient pas les uniformes des soldats d'Oz. Il retint un soupir.

Soudain un hurlement familier lui brisa les tympans.

- LAISSEZ MOI PASSER, FUCK YOU, LAISSER MOI PASSER !!!

Heero se releva vivement. Duo… Il se débattait contre deux officiers qui refusaient de le laisser passer.

- On dégage le passage, impossible d'entrer.

Mais les mots prononcer par l'homme n'avaient plus aucun sens pour Heero. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était rassurer Duo. Il allait bien. Oui, voila ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Et ce baka le serrerait dans les bras, et, lui manquerait d'étouffer.

Il marcha le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Les abrutis de techniciens et autres assistants ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Brusquement il croisa Trowa. Ce denier n'était pas blessé. Un soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Heero s'apprêtait à lui faire signe quand le Français changea de direction, fonçant vers un groupe de mécaniciens.

Heero n'avait pas rêvé. Il était sûr que Trowa lui avait fait face. Il était à quelques pas de lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas accost ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Il paraissait plutôt blessé alors pourquoi son meilleur ami lui avait tourner le dos ?

- Il ne m'a pas vu, souffla le Japonais

Mais c'était impossible. Même un aveugle aurait senti sa présence, alors un soldat super entraîné… Heero s'approcha des camions et s'appuya contre la portière. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il rejoignît Duo et des personnes qui étaient entrain de faire fondre la porte du cockpit.

Heero ne se demanda même pas comment cette porte avait pu être impénétrable alors que lui-même en était sorti par-là.

Le brun appela doucement son ami.

Pas de réaction.

- Duo…

Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait ?

Il déposa sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule du natté. Toujours rien. Il fit une légère pression sur son avant bras. Rien.

Jamais Duo ne l'aurait ignoré. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il regarda son ami qui avait le teint pâle et dont les yeux laissaient échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

- Ne meurs pas, Heero, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…

Le concerné leva un sourcil d'interrogation mais ne dit pas « je suis l ». Il regardait tout comme Duo les ''secouristes'' briser la porte de la cabine.

Sa respiration se précipita et son cœur s'emballa que les gars arrachèrent le métal avec de grandes pinces et il vît.

Il vit un jeune garçon blanc comme un linge. On aurait pu dire qu'il était entièrement blanc si le sang qui coulait sur son corps n'avait pas été là. Il regarda la jambe et le bout de fer qui transperçait sa cuisse. Il regarda le visage laiteux et égratigné du garçon. Il regarda le corps couvert de multiples blessures.

Il regardait son corps.

Car cet adolescent n'était que lui. Il ne s'écroula pas. Heero ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Par contre, Duo s'écroula près du corps inerte du jeune garçon. Près de son corps. Il regarda Duo caresser son visage du bout des doigts, remettant les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Trowa le prit par la main et laissa son bras autour des épaules de Duo quand ce dernier enfoui son visage dans le cou du Français.

Heero vit l'équipe médicale s'affairer autour de son corps. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Non…

Une plainte muette qu'il était le seul à entendre.

- Je suis… mort ?

_A suivre…_

Sukida : Mwouahahaha rire machiavélique

Duo : Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? ô.o

Sukida : Pardon ?

Trowa : Elle a buté Heero…

Sukida : Vous ne savez même pas la suite…

Quatre : Heero… Heuuu… Je crois qu'il va pas très bien…

Heero qui fulmine : Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer !!

Sukida : Par contre te faire souffrir si :p

Wufei : Je te plains Yuy…

Duo : Une fin joyeuse s'il te plaîîîtttttt

Sukida : tu verras bien !


	3. Chapitre II

Titre : Juste des regrets. Chapitre 2.

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Sukida

Couple : 1 aime 2, 2 aime 1 amitié ?

Genre : niark, niark ''rire de sorcière'' une poignée généreuse de yaoï , je vous jure même si c'ets vachement floue ;p, un zeste Angst ''regard vers Heero qui se contente de sortir son flingue'' et réflexion intense pour certains ''regard vers Heero ce dernier se contente de lancer un regard des plus meurtrier''

E-mail :

Disclaimer : Non, non, non, je ne suis pas proprio et c'était la nouvelle du jour :p

Note : Phrase un peu bizarre, pas que les phrases d'ailleurs… J'essaye que tout soit correct mais… Mais… et Toujours mais ! Grrrr…

**Juste des regrets.**

**Chapitre 2**

Duo était sorti en trombe de la chambre qu'occupait Heero, il détestait voir son ami dans cet état. Il était en vie grâce à ces appareils bruyants, grâce aux médecins. Mais ces derniers avaient montré leurs scepticismes par apport à l'état de santé de Heero. Ils ne pensaient pas que le pilote s'en sortirait… Pas après un tel choc…

Duo avait détesté la façon avec laquelle ils leurs avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Ça se sentait, pour les médecins, Yuy n'était rien d'autres qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres. Un patient qui n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Ici, on s'en fout que vous soyez terroriste, pilote, soldat, scientifique, caissière, chanteur,… Car tout le monde est dans le même bateau, celui qui navigue sur les eaux troubles de la mort… Ici, tous les patient étaient dans des états critiques. Classés dans la catégorie sans espoir. Mais qui permettaient à l'hôpital de gagner un peu de fric.

Tout ces soins, traitements, coûtaient la peau des fesses. Ici, se trouvaient les proches qui refusaient le destin du patient, ceux qui avaient encore de l'espoir, un espoir aveuglant. Ceux qui avaient les moyens de payer, et encore payer pour voir que tout cela ne sert à rien.

Ceux qui achetaient les médicaments mais pas la santé.

Une issue s'ouvrait alors quand les yeux fatigués ne supportaient plus de voir la pure vérité, ils voyaient qu'il était trop tard… Il ne restait plus alors que le débranchement.

Duo ne faisait pas partie de ces gens là, ceux qui étaient aveuglés, mais lui avait foi. Il avait foi en Heero et il savait que son ami avait une volonté de fer tout comme son organisme. En tout cas pour l'instant, il gardait un peu d'espoir.

C'était juste que… C'était trop dur de voir Heero comme ça… Faible, meurtri, impuissant. Ce corps ne reflétait en rien le véritable Heero. Fort, robuste, puissant et ce que Duo admirait, était sa détermination. Il était convaincu que le brun était déterminé à vivre. Il devait finir une importante mission avant de mourir et peut être qu'après il aurait l'envie de vivre encore ou plutôt pour de vrai.

Duo soupira de fatigue. Il n'avait pas la force de voir Heero aussi détruit. Pas aujourd'hui, il devait encaisser le choc. La nouvelle qui annonçait qu'aucun rétablissement était possible… Le châtain laissa son front cogner la vitre froide de la fenêtre.

Le ciel était couvert ce soir…

Duo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et serra les dents. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'Heero allait s'en sortir ?

- Pourquoi je pleure alors ?! Bordel !

Il cacha ses yeux derrière sa main et laissa les larmes couler.

- Ho shit… J'suis un imbécile…

Duo se sentait tellement coupable de l'accident qu'il se répugnait à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il respirait alors qu'Heero se contentait d'un putain de tuyau et d'une putain de machine… Lui ne méritait pas de vivre…

Il resta quelque instant comme ça, pleurant comme un gosse contre la fenêtre. Soudain, il secoua la tête. C'était fini cet instant d'apaisement parce que oui, pleurer ça l'avait soulagé. Mais il remît vite son masque, affichant un petit sourire, séchant ses larmes.

C'était dingue, il avait l'impression qu'Heero se trouvait à ses cotés, tout près de lui. Mais le plus dingue dans cette sensation, c'est que Duo sentait un regard compatissant. Alors que Heero était plutôt du genre à lui envoyer des regards noirs…

Non, le plus dingue c'est qu'il était sûr que Heero était avec lui, là mais qu'il ne pouvait le voir… Duo décida de sortir un peu et pourquoi pas courir jusqu'à l'épuisement ?

&&&

Heero tendît la main pour effleurer l'épaule qui s'était mise quelques minutes plus tôt à trembler, simple geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il ne rencontra que le vide et cette fois sa main traversa le corps du jeune garçon à la natte. Lui qui voulait le rassurer… Ça le déchirait de voir Duo souffrir comme ça, à cause de lui…

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vît l'Américain partir en sprint. Il souffla contre la vitre et de la buée se déposa doucement sur la fenêtre. Le Japonais dessina un rond avec le bout de son doigt sur la buée mais son doigt ne laissa aucune trace sur son passage…

Désespéré, Heero se prît la tête entre les mains. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? J l'avait formé pour qu'il devienne un soldat performant mais Heero n'avait jamais appris à faire face à se genre de situation. Situation plutôt insolite.

Il marcha un peu et s'écroula près de son corps inerte et lentement il laissa les larmes couler. Il n'avait plus la force de les retenir.

&&&&&&&&

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Heero consentît ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était assis sur une chaise en plastique, le genre de chaise pas confortable du tout. Mais il s'en foutait, il avait même réussit à dormir…

Il observa les gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Une infirmière et… C'était tout. Il fût quelque peu blessé que ses amis ne soient pas venus le voir plus souvent. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était ici et le brun n'avait même pas vu Wufei ni Trowa… Il était déçu. Mais il savait que ses compagnons d'armes recevaient maintenant plus de missions. Son absence devait à coup sûr se faire ressentir.

Mais tout de même, ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait plus eu de visite…

Il regarda l'infirmière faire une piqûre à son corps, enfin à _lui _sans pour autant ressentir une infime douleur… Quand Duo lui prenait la main, Heero ne sentait pas le contact chaud de sa paume. Quand on lui enfonçait un autre tube dans la gorge, il ne sentait pas le plastique dans sa trachée. Quand Quatre avait accidentellement fait tomber le vase, Heero n'avait même pas senti le liquide froid qu'était l'eau…

Il ne ressentait plus rien même plus le souffle du vent pas même la chaleur. Le Japonais vivait, survivait constamment dans le froid. Il aurait donné tant pour un soupçon de chaleur…

- Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell…

- Salut Jasmine… Alors, y a t-il une amélioration ?

L'infirmière secoua tristement la tête. Non, l'état de Heero était stable mais rien n'évoluait. Il pouvait très bien rester dans le coma pendant des années encore…

Le pilote du Wing sourit, un peu de visite lui faisait chaud au cœur, enfin façon de parler. Et puis au début, Heero était toujours enchanté de voir quelqu'un à son chevet au chevet du corps mais à voir les mines désespérées, ravagées par le chagrin, il changeait d'avis. Si ça faisait tant souffrir ses amis de venir ici, alors le brun préférait qu'il ne vienne pas du tout. Il préférait mourir que de les voir dans cet état, oui, il voulait mourir plutôt que de rester une sorte d'ectoplasme. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait par aucun moyen se faire comprendre.

- Salut Heero, alors ça va mon vieux ?

Duo s'assît sur la chaise qu'Heero avait occupé quelque minute avant.

- Tu sais, les missions, c'est vachement galère sans mon super coéquipier… J'ai dur, et puis je me retourne toujours pour voir si t'es derrière… C'est con… Ton absence est un supplice… Pourtant j'ai l'impression que t'es toujours avec moi… Dans le cœur peut être… Ici plus qu'ailleurs… Enfin…

L'Américain soupira mais se reprît.

- Devine quoi… J't'ai apporté un cadeau… Quand tu te réveilleras… Des chocolats… Tu deviens très maigrichon mec ! Faudra aussi se remettre au sport après être resté tant de temps inactif. Réveille toi vite, hein ! Ça périme les chocolats…

« Duo… » Mais il savait que le natté ne l'entendait pas.

Le châtain déposa la boite de praline sur la table de chevet à coté de lui.

- Tes ''baka'' me manquent… Tu me manques…

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Bordel… Shit… C'est ma faute tout ça !! Si j'étais rentré comme tu me l'avais dit… Si…

- « Ferme là, Duo, arrête avec tes ''et si'', arrête de culpabiliser, bon sang !!!! Qui disait que ce qui est fait est fait !?! Ressaisis-y toi ! »

Heero s'accroupît et posa une main contre la joue de Duo et l'autre sur sa cuisse.

- « Pleure pas… »

Ça faisait mal à Heero de voir le regard perdu de Duo, alors qu'il était en face de lui. Ça faisait mal de savoir que celui que vous aimez ne vous voit pas, ne vous entend pas, ne vous sent pas…

Duo secoua la tête.

- J't'ai pas dit… Trowa, Wufei et Quatre viendront à la prochaine visite. T'aura du monde mon grand ! Trowa est en infiltration, je sais qu'il veut venir te voir le plus vite possible. Wufei bosse à fond sur une mission, faut l'excuser…

Le natté se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

- J'y vais ma poule ! A bientôt !

Heero regarda son ami caresser _sa_ joue et sortir de la pièce. Le brun s'adossa contre le mur, ramena ses jambes près de son torse et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes, cachant ainsi ses yeux beaucoup trop humides.

_A suivre_

Sukida : C'est court ! Beaucoup trop court !

Duo : Sukida pas contente ! Sukida veut plus !

Sukida : Ouais ! Pas assez long à mon goût mais j'ai plus rien à dire dans ce chapitre…

Quatre : T'as encore beaucoup à raconter, non ?

Sukida : Heu, oui, mais j'oubli ;; je sais pas encore ce qui va suivre… Toudoudou ''sifflote sifflote''

Heero : ....

Sukida : Duo pleure, Heero pleure… Tout le monde pleure… Tsss, c'est dur à imaginer un Duo et un Heero en larme ne ? :p


	4. Chapitre III

Titre : Juste des regrets. Chapitre 3

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Sukida

Couple : Armez vous de patience, car pas grand chose pour l'instant. Ou si mais c'est de l'amitié, bon j'vais quand même le mettre : 12, 21, 343 (très foooorte amitié, eux ? Mystère), R1,… Tout le monde s'aime, voilà :p

Genre : Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup…

E-Mail :

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche :p loool (qui le voudrais de toute façon ? A part moi ;) )

---------

Juste des regrets. Chapitre 3.

C'était le premier jour du printemps.

C'était un jour magnifique.

Et c'était aujourd'hui que venaient Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei même Réléna avait insisté pour venir.

En cette matinée, Heero fît ce qu'il faisait depuis trois mois. Il observait ce qui se passait autour de lui sans pour autant pouvoir les toucher, les sentir…

Il prêtait attention à des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais regardées en temps normal :

Les oiseaux dans les arbres.

Le ciel bleu et le soleil.

Les gens qui venaient, partaient.

L'ambulance qui apportaient des victimes.

Certaines personnes en pleurs qui maudissaient ciel et terre. Alors que d'autres remerciant ce même ciel, une joie scintillant dans leurs yeux.

Les médecins aux visages graves ou au contraire aux visages confiants.

Les infirmières ravagées par la fatigue ou d'autres débordantes d'énergie.

Il y a un mois Jasmine s'était mariée avec un jeune anglais. Maintenant elle était dans un autre hôpital. Heero aimait pourtant bien cette infirmière… Elle avait l'habitude de parler toute seule ce qui était la seule vraie distraction du brun.

Mais maintenant… Il ne faisait plus rien. A part regarder.

Dieu que c'était lassant !

Il lui arrivait pourtant de se balader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital mais ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant… Il était sorti à l'extérieur une fois.

Cependant, il devait bien se l'avouer, la solitude lui pesait.

Il voulait tellement vivre et surtout enfin se réveiller…

Il s'adossa contre le mur et regarda ses amis rentrer un à un. Réléna un bouquet de fleur à la main, Trowa tenant discrètement la main de Quatre, Wufei le visage impassible et Duo tout derrière. Il n'avait pas l'air triste plutôt ennuyé… Alors que la jeune femme mettait les fleurs dans un vase, Quatre s'assit près de _lui._ Trowa jeta un regard au corps étendu avant de fixer le mur à l'opposé. Wufei regardait presque ses pieds… Duo… Lui… S'était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte en grand. Juste près de lui. Enfin son '' fantôme''…

Tous étaient silencieux.

Heero serra les poings.

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ses amis venaient le voir à l'hôpital si c'était une corvée pour eux… Il avait envie de hurler, de leur lancer un « Foutez-moi le camp !!! » mais il aurait beau crié, personne ne l'entendrait.

Le Japonais frappa dans le mur avec son poing. Bien sûr, le mur n'eut pas une fissure et son bras ne passa pas à travers le béton. Depuis le temps, Heero avait apprit à maîtriser.

Avouez que c'est un peu gênant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de la traverser quand vous n'êtes pas concentr

-          Duo, murmura Réléna, il fait assez frais, ne pourrais tu pas refermer la fenêtre ?

-          Fait pas si froid, râla l'adolescent.

-          S'il te plait…

-          Le froid aiderait peut-être Heero à mourir…

Tout le monde releva le visage. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ? La surprise les rendit muet. Duo sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et la ferma quand même.

       -         C'est quoi ces têtes ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir ? Laissez-moi rire !

Trowa l'agrippa par le poignet et serra de toutes ses forces dessus.

-          Je t'interdis de…

-          Mets-toi ça en tête Trowa, Heero est mort ! T'entends ?! MORT !

Quatre l'attrapa par le bras avant que le Français ne frappe.

-          Calme-toi, Trowa ! Duo n'est pas sérieux…

Ce dernier se rassit après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'Américain. Duo recula et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, dos aux autres.

Les yeux d'Heero lançaient des éclairs de rage et il s'avança à grands pas près de Duo.

« C'était quoi ces phrases ''tu me manques'' ''Réveille-toi vite !'' hein ?! C'était quoi ces ''je serais toujours là pour toi !'' Menteur ! »

Il poussa Duo ses mains ne le traversèrent pas mais le châtain ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Tu veux me voir mort ? Allez débranche-moi !!! Retire tout ces appareils !!!!! »

Il le poussa encore mais Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce ne sentant pas les coups.

«  Qu'est ce que tu attends !?!?! »

Il le poussa cette fois-ci de toutes ses forces et Duo bascula en avant.

-          Aïe !!!!

Il se retourna, crut apercevoir une forme floue mais secoua la tête. Il était à bout. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Heero sortit de la pièce en passant à travers la porte à pas de loup et n'entendit pas le murmure de Duo.

-          J'arrive pas à tourner la page… Putain, Heero…

&&&

« Baka, dire que j'ai pris tout ces risques pour ce crétin !!! »

Il prit une chaise et l'abattit avec violence sur le sol.

«  Tous ces sacrifices !!!! »

La chaise se brisa.

« Tout ça pour toi !!! »

Il shoota dans le tas de débris.

« Et en fait tout ça pour rien !!!! »

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

&&&&

Quand il les rouvrit, la salle d'attente était vide, il était tard et depuis longtemps la nuit était tombée. Il avait comme seule lumière, celle d'un distributeur de boissons.

Il réfléchit un instant sortant de sa transe lentement. Il avait réussit à briser une chaise grâce à la colère. Il savait prendre des objets ! Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Duo allait demander le débranchement et ce serait enfin la fin. En tout cas il l'espérait… Il n'avait pas envie de rester transparent toute l'éternit

Un bruit attira son attention.

Heero vit un jeune garçon de son âge, cigarette à la bouche près du distributeur. Intrigué, il se mit à l'observer.

Ses cheveux étaient ras sur les cotés et une crête colorée au centre, il portait un jean près du corps remonté sur les chevilles. De longues rangers noirs coquées et montantes au pied ainsi qu'un blouson en jeans bleu délavé. Une collier orné de piques attaché au cou et plusieurs bracelet du même type au poignet. Heero s'attendait presque à voir une épingle à nourrice piquée dans l'oreille mais il ne vit rien…

Un punk pur et dur.

Le gars se pencha et pris deux cannettes dans sa main doucement se rapprocha de l'endroit où Heero se trouvait. Il tendit le soda à Heero qui clignait des yeux complètement hébété.

-          «  P'tain, t'as pas honte de t'acharner sur ces chaises ? Elles ne t'ont rien fait que je sache ? »

Le Japonais se reprit vite en utilisant un ton mordant.

-          «  T'as pas honte de fumer dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur tes poumons ? Y t'ont rien fait… »

Pour toute réponse, le gars lui tendit sa clope. Heero tira dessus et se mit à tousser.

-          « T'as raison, c'est dégueu… »

Il l'écrasa sous sa semelle.

-          «  Cannette ? »

-          « Comment tu peux me voir ?! »

-          « Calme ! Alors 'nenette ? »

Il agita la boisson sous son nez. Le brun finit par la prendre pour le faire cesser de gigoter. En voilà un qui avait une drôle de personnalité qui ne correspondait pas à son look. Mais Heero avait appris à ne pas juger trop vite les gens, ça évitait des surprises…

-          « Comment tu peux me voir » Répéta Heero suspicieux en lançant un regard glacial à l'inconnu.

-          « Yeah, mec! I'm a friend! »

Heero lui fit un croche-pied et le garçon tomba à la renverse. Le brun bondit sur lui et l'immobilisa sous son poids.

-          « Rien à battre… »

-          « Tu vas quand même pas faire du mal à ton ange gardien ?! »

-          « Mon quoi ?! »

-          « Ange gardien… »

Un ange gardien ? Ce clown fringué comme une terreur ? Il était un tueur, il n'avait pas d'ange gardien…

-          « Je suis un assassin… »

-          « J'ai été pâtissier moi avant, alors c'est pour te dire… »

-          « Je ne peux PAS avoir d'ange gardien ! De plus ça n'existe pas !!! »

-          « Dis le mec qui vit depuis trois mois comme un fantôme… »

Heero se releva.

-          « Comment tu peux savoir ? »

-          « Que t'es depuis trois mois dans les vapes ? Mais je sais tout sur toi, Heero ! »

-          « Tais-toi ! »

Ce type connaissait son nom…

-          « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

-          « Jamais »

-          « J'ai été avec toi depuis le jour ou tu t'es retrouvé dans la rue jusqu'à maintenant… J'ai choisi d'être ton ange gardien… Faut avouer que j'ai pas pris la facilité ! »

-          « … »

-          « Le jour où tu as été obligé de manger des rats pour survivre, de choisir de suivre un soldat et… »

-          «  Stop ! Si tu es vraiment mon… Hum… Comment ça se fait que tu apparaisses seulement maintenant ?»

-          « Tu veux dire que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pendant tout ce temps ? Mais Duo était lŠ»

-          «  Pas depuis le début ! »

Sa voix était sèche et tranchante …

-          « J'avoue que tu n'étais pas très futé à 3 ans… Heureusement que je t'ai aidé le jour où tu as fait trempette dans la rivière… »

-          «  Je me suis accroché à une branche… »

-          «  La branche elle est pas tombée toute seule mon gars ! Si y avait pas eu la branche, tu serais au fond de cette rivière ! »

-          « Tu ne peux pas être mon ange gardien… »

-          « On m'appelle parfois 'conscience', tu préfères ? Ou encore 'mon trip'… »

-          « … »

-          « Okay, tu préfères pas, alors 'chance'… On va dire que t'as eu de la chance le jour où tu as autodétruit ton Gundam… »

Heero se colla contre le mur ses jambes contre son torse.

-          « Laisse-moi… Qui que tu sois »

-          « Je m'appelle aussi Alex. Alexander mais appelle-moi Alex… »

-          « Laisse-moi Alex… »

-          « Je suis venu t'aider à redevenir le grincheux garçon que tu étais, en chair et en os ! »

-          « Je veux mourir… »

-          « Mon cul ! Je suis sûr que tu veux foutre quelques claques à ton pote, comment qui s'appelle déjà ? Ha ouais, Duo… »

-          « Ne me parle pas de lui.. »

-          « Faut pas lui en vouloir p'tit gars, c'est dur de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime dans un état de plante… »

-          « C'est dur de l'entendre dire de sa bouche qu'il aimerait que je sois mort. »

-          « Il ne le pensait pas… »

Alex s'accroupit et commença à caresser les cheveux d'Heero.

-          « Il est malheureux et comme il ne sait pas quoi faire et qu'il ne veut plus souffrir, il essaye d'oublier… »

-          « Heureusement que tu sais remonter le moral des gens, toi ! » Répliqua le brun ironique.

-          « Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais… ».

Heero cacha son visage derrière ses genoux

-          « Laisse-moi, s'il te plait… »

-          « Bien. Mais je reviendrais. Goodbye honey »

Le pilote du Wing tourna la tête où se trouvait Alex mais ne vit que le mur. Il soupira. Il tendit la main pour attraper sa canette, l'ouvrit et but lentement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il redécouvrait la sensation du liquide froid et sucré dans sa bouche. Il goûtait quelque chose !!

Et depuis bien longtemps, il vit une lueur d'espoir. S'il n'avait pas rêver peut être que Alex l'aiderait, peut être que… Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et s'endormit directement.

_A suivre _

Blabla sans importance…

Tatadaaaaaaaam, je suis lente pour écrire, je sais. Mais ça ne me plaît jamais ce que je mets alors on change, encore et encore… Au début, Alex s'appelait Kyo mais c'est un classique, un second Japonais, j'trouvais… Mais un punk, ça fait vraiment spéc… Son caractère est assez bizarre, mais c'est pas un gros dur, Alex est un gentil ! ;) looool Peut être un peu trop joyeux luron, mais il évoluera aussi…

Et heu voilà, j'espère que ça a plu à certain(e)s

Duo : Ça insinue « Mériterais-je une review ? »

Suki : :p

Au prochain chapitre, alors ;)


	5. Chapitre IV

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 4

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida

Couple: Armez-vous de patience, car pas grand chose pour l'instant. Ou si mais c'est de l'amitié, bon j'vais quand même le mettre: 12, 21, 343 (très foooorte amitié, eux? Mystère), R1, … Tout le monde s'aime, voilà:p et H2H… OCC pour Heero ironique XD au début en tout cas…

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup… Hétéro aussi..

E-mail: Voir sur mon profil ;)

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche:p loool (qui le voudrait de toute façon? A part moi ;) )

Note: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir contente, contente mais je sais jamais si je dois répondre personnellement par mail ou pas ;;; J'ai pas envie d'embêter les gens ;; Mais en tout cas, merci de lire cette fic et merci de laisser des reviews! :)

Bonne lecture!

Juste des regrets. Chapitre 4.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était dans le coma, 6 mois qu'il regardait son corps couché sur le lit blanc. Il n'espérait même plus revenir. Et même s'il se réveillait, il aurait des séquelles irréversibles. A quoi bon de vivre s'il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout une fois réveillé?

Deux fois par mois, ses amis passaient. Eux aussi n'espéraient même plus… Mais pourquoi leurs en vouloir? Lui qui n'avait pas une once d'espoir… Il n'était même plus là pour protéger les colonies. Il ne servait définitivement plus à rien…

Plus de nouvelle d'Alex. Il l'avait peut être bien rêvé…

Duo entra, seul. Heero le regarda intrigué, il avait à moitié digéré les propos de l'Américain… Mais pourquoi ce dernier continuait à venir?

Le natté prit une chaise et s'assit.

- Heero… Je pense que tu peux m'entendre…

- «Mais tu ne penses pas que je puisse me réveiller…»

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Tu es mon meilleur ami malgré tout et… Je sais ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis pas venu…

- «Je le sais aussi, merci de m'informer…»

- J'avais des choses à faire…

- «J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des choses à faire…»

- Je me sentais si seul…

- « Et moi bien entouré, Dieu que le monde peut être petit.»

- J'ai erré…

- «J'erre seul depuis plus de 6 mois »

- Mes pas m'ont menés vers Hilde…

- «Mes pas me mènent toujours vers toi…»

- On est ensemble depuis 1 mois…

Non, pas ça! On venait de retirer le cœur d'Heero. Il resta immobile, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Tu es le premier au courant…

- «C'est clair, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le courir sur tout les toits dans mon état…»

- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux.

Pitié, ne le sois pas, pensa fort le Japonais.

- Mais je suis bien, j'ai besoin de tendresse…

- «J'en demande chaque nuit mais..»

- Elle envisage déjà de se marier…

Il rit.

- «Non, non, non…»

- Heero, je…

Silence.

- Hilde avait raison, je me fais du mal à venir ici!!

- «Fais-toi du bien en partant loin…»

Duo se leva et quitta rapidement la chambre du patient.

- «Maudit sois-tu, Duo»

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta du quatrième étage. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur de toute façon, c'était plus rapide que les escaliers aussi. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et se releva tremblant. Okay peut pas aussi indolore… Il se frotta la bouche avec sa main et se précipita loin de l'hôpital.

Il s'enfuit dans le parc et ne vit jamais son corps, ni le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres…

&&&&&

- «Aleeeex !!!Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais!!! (1)»

Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche du garçon à lamèche bleutée. Mais c'était arbre, arbre, banc, lac, arbre, arbre, chien, enfants et promeneurs inconnus…La musique caractéristique du marchand de glace retentit et plusieurs gosses se ruèrent près de la camionnette.

Heero se passa une main dans les cheveux et marcha le long du lac. Il shoota dans plusieurs cailloux qui retombèrent dans l'étang.

- «Hilde… Elle est vivante, elle… En plus c'est une fille… Peut être que Duo sera plus heureux avec elle… Qu'ils débranchent ces foutus appareils et qu'ils me laissent crever !!!»

Heero serra les poings de toutes ses forces, la rage au ventre.

- «Mon Dieu, quel pessimiste fais-tu… Je te donne la palme d'or!»

Heero releva la tête et aperçu Alex sur une haute branche, une jambe pendant mollement dans le vide. Ce dernier avait mis un bandana noir autour de son poignet et mâchouillait un chewing-gum. Le punk balança ses jambes dans le vide et sauta.

- «Alors, je t'ai manqué?» Demanda l'adolescent en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Regard noir.

- «Si j'avais un flingue…»

- «Tes ''si'' ne m'atteignent pas, je me moque des ''si'' c'est ce qu'on fait qui est important pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire…»

- «…»

- « Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire sortir…Veux-tu de l'aide?»

Heero serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un… Sauf peut être du jeune garçon à la natte… Mais accepter l'aide de… Il n'avait pas le choix. Il desserra les poings et tourna la tête.

- «Hai»

- «Bon, que faire alors?»

Le Japonais ouvrit grand les yeux.

- «Tu ne sais pas?»

- «Ben, c'est flou…»

Heero s'éloigna de l'adolescent d'un pas las mais Alex le rattrapa par le bras.

- «Ça te dirait de voir la ville?»

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- «Mouais, ben c'est pas gagné…» Soupira l'ange.

&&&&&&&&

- «Alors, tu trouves ça comment?» Hurla Alex.

- « C'était nécessaire?» Demanda Heero qui s'accrochait aux essuies glaces.

Ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le capot d'une voiture qui roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute.

- «C'est plus… Comment dire? Géant?!»

- «Hn.»

- «Bon, toi et moi on va faire un marché.»

- «Ha, ha…» Fit Heero.

Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage et ses yeux pleuraient à force d'avoir le vent en pleine face. Il se colla contre le pare brise ramenant ses genoux contre lui alors que Alex était étalé sur le capot.

- «Je t'aide à revenir parmi les vivants et toi, tu deviens plus humain…»

- «C'est quoi ce marché?!?» S'emporta le Japonais.

- «Ben, quoi? Faut que j'en aie pour ma croûte moi…»

- « Ça ne t'apportera rien…»

- «Que tu crois! J'veux des médailles moi, pourquoi pas des vacances à la clé si j'arrive à te changer?»

- «Je suis un soldat avant tout…»

- «Un gamin aussi, tête de mule…Alors marché conclu?»

Heero regarda la main tendue et le serra après un moment d'hésitation. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre solution et puis ce contrat était stupide… Il y gagnait des deux cotés…

- «Nickel.»

L'ange gardien sourit puis poussa Heero.

- «C'est ici qu'on descend!!!»

&&&&&

- «Pourquoi Duo?» Demanda Alex.

- «…»

- «Pourquoi ce type?»

- «J'ai pas choisi…»

- «Ha, ha, mais qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier?»

- «Et toi? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi?» Répliqua Heero agacé.

- «J'aime les gens particulièrement tarés.»

- «Je ne suis pas dingue.»

- «Juste, un p'tit peu alors.»

- «Hn. »

- «Ho, que si!»

Heero grommela un truc inaudible et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- «C'est clair qu'il est séduisant…»

Regard noir.

- «Tu ne l'as jamais vu.»

- «Non, c'est l'inverse, il ne m'a jamais vu…Moi aussi mon frère je traîne cette apparence d'ectoplasme…»

- «…»

- «Nous sommes des sortes de fantômes… »

- «Ton but est de me rendre barje?»

- «Tu l'es déjà!»

Heero se mit sur le coté (loin d'Alex) et observa un moment ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Des magasins s'étendaient dans chaque allée. Au milieu, à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une fontaine aspergeait légèrement les passants trop proches.

Des plantes garnissaient la place où des tables et des chaises étaient disposées, juste à coté de la fontaine.

Plusieurs escalators étaient placés près d'eux et un petit carrousel était installé non loin de la fontaine.

Un enfant pleurait sur une petite voiture animée qui s'était arrêté de bouger. La fillette à coté du garçon lui donna sa glace et il cessa immédiatement de pleurer.

De l'autre côté, un groupe de jeunes filles commentaient les articles dans une vitrine de vêtements, riant de temps à autre.

Un petit chien courrait derrière le marchand de ballons, en sautant le plus haut possible pour craquer les gros ballons. Il fut tiré d'un coup sec par sa laisse.

- Vilain Balou! Assis!

Trois jeunes garçons fumaient tranquillement assis sur le muret, près des plantes, matant allégrement les filles qui passaient tout en critiquant.

Une vieille dame marchait lentement à l'aide de sa canne et ne cessait de se faire bousculer par deux gamins, irrespectueux.

Un couple s'embrassait à leur table devant une paire d'yeux curieux. Le garçon se décolla à contre cœur de la fille et réprimanda le gosse qui se mit à courir partout à la recherche de sa mère qui s'était apparemment éloigné.

Au loin, peut être près de la porte de sortie, on pouvait entendre la musique d'un vieil accordéon alors que l'odeur douceâtre des gaufres bien cuite se faufilait à l'extérieur.

Heero réprima une grimace, des gaufres par cette chaleur?! C'était de la folie. Il aurait préféré une bonne glace ou un bon soda.

Il regarda à droite et vit Alex suivre un groupe de jeunes filles en mini. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce type allait-il vraiment l'aider? Avait-il une solution? Heero en doutait de minutes en minutes.

- «Allez Heero, soit humain et viens t'amuser!» Lui cria Alex.

- «Je ne suis plus vraiment un être humain et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusement à courir après des filles qui ne te voient même pas.»

- «Pas ce genre de divertissement! N'as tu jamais voulu être invisible pour savoir ce que les autres disaient derrière ton dos?»

- « Tu m'as donné une idée, je pourrais aller espionner Oz sans risque pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.»

Alex s'agenouilla près du brun et soupira.

- «Mais c'est pas drôle.»

- «Nous sommes en temps de guerre, rien n'est drôle.»

- «Vas dire ça à la petite fille qui s'amuse sur le manège, vas lui dire que, la guerre c'est horrible, qu'à cause de ça des gens meurent…»

- « …»

- «Vas dire ça au couple d'amoureux là bas. Putain, t'as vu ça?! Ils s'embrassent!»

- «…»

- «Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en guerre que nous n'avons plus le droit de vivre…»

Le visage d'Heero s'assombrit. Alex retrouva son sourire et siffla joyeusement.

- «Alors? T'as jamais voulu être invisible?Chiper des bonbons sans qu'on ne te voie? Moi je pense surtout que maintenant tu peux savoir ce qu'on pense de toi! »

- «C'est facile…»

- «Ha bon?»

- «''Heero l'arme'', ''Heero la machine à tuer'', ''Heero le soldat parfait'', ou ''Heero ho pauvre Heero, c'est devenu une vraie plante''…

- «Non..»

- «Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils disent sur moi quand je ne suis pas là, qu'ils crachent leurs venins…»

- «Tes amis ne pensent pas ça de toi..»

- «Ils me voient tous comme un être insensible, aussi froid que de la glace, aussi tranchant qu'une lame…»

Heero se dissimula sous ses mèches et serra les poings.

- «Je suis faible… Inutile… Insensible… Ils ont peut être raison après tout…»

- «C'est faux! Toi, tu caches ce que tu ressens, d'autres le montrent.»

- «Je n'en suis plus si sûr…»

- «Tu veux des preuves? Okay, on va aller chez tes amis!»

Surpris, Heero releva la tête.

- «Qu'en dis-tu? Comme ça tu verras de tes propres yeux que tes amis ont beaucoup d'estime pour toi.»

- «Comment peux tu en être si sûr?»

Alex tendit sa main en direction d'Heero.

- «Yeah, je suis un ange, nan?»

- «Un putain d'ange, ouais» Ironisa le brun.

Heero attrapa la main tendue et l'adolescent tira, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Les yeux d'Alex pétillèrent de malice.

- «C'est le moment idéal pour un bisou, non?»

- «Baka.»

- «Ha, non, ça c'est pour ''l'homme de ta vie''»

Et il éclata de rire tenant toujours Heero par la main.

- «Rend-moi ma main»

- «Tu crois que c'est par-là?»

L'ange fit un tour sur lui-même entraînant le brun avec lui. Il prit une pièce, la lança avant de la rattraper en serrant la pièce de monnaie dans son poing.

- «Pile, on va à gauche? Face, je te propose droite…»

- «Et pour faire demi-tour?»

- «Y a pas! Avec moi, on ne fait qu'avancer!»

- «Fais ce que tu veux…»

- «On verra bien où nos pas nous mènent…»

Les lèvres de l'ange s'étirèrent formant un large sourire. Tout en tenant la main d'Heero, il ouvrit doucement la main pour voir que…

Pile.

Ils iraient à gauche et verront bien sur qui ils tomberont. Qui de ses amis se trouvaient vers l'Ouest…

Doucement, Alex desserra l'étreinte et sentit la main du Japonais glisser, lui enlevant sa douce chaleur. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui gardait le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

&&&&

Heero regardait la grande ville du haut de leur appartement. Il faisait nuit et pourtant des points lumineux éclairaient chaque parcelle de cette ville agitée.

C'était un beau paysage.

Le brun ramena ses jambes contre son torse enfouissant à moitié son visage contre ses genoux. Il laissa un bras encercler ses jambes alors que l'autre touchait légèrement la baie vitrée. Son souffle chaud contre la vitre se transforma en buée et il s'amusa à faire des arabesques avec son index. Il laissa une trace de son passage mais n'y fit pas attention.

Son regard se planta à nouveau sur la ville. Elle était immense. Au loin, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que buildings, routes, magasins, voitures,… Et plus loin encore se trouvait Trowa.

Le Français s'était réfugié dans un quartier miteux quelque temps avant de regagner le cirque. Mais Heero, ou plutôt Alex savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

L'ange lui avait dit que Quatre et un certain Chinois l'avaient accompagnés… L'ange savait beaucoup de chose apparemment mais Heero se méfiait des informations d'Alex. C'était comme ça, il ne faisait pas vite confiance aux gens. Rarement une confiance totale…

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures, le punk avait proposé de s'arrêter dans ce grand hôtel. C'était facile de rentrer dans un hôtel luxueux quand on est invisible. Et les deux adolescents avaient vite trouvé une chambre libre.

Comme c'était étrange, Heero avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, lui qui pouvait enchaîner nuit blanche sur nuit blanche éprouvait une grande fatigue… Il était loin de son corps, ça ne jouait sûrement pas en sa faveur…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué…

Une tasse fumante flotta devant lui. Il sursauta, s'apprêta à envoyer un coup à son adversaire mais ne vit que le vide.

Une seconde après Alex apparut tenant une tasse en main.

- «Tu sais te rendre invisible?!?»

- «Je le suis déjà… Mais je sais aussi voler et…»

- «Pourquoi t'es tu cachéde moi ?» Coupa le Japonais.

- «Je t'observais c'est tout…Tu m'as l'air malade… Peut être qu'on devrait retourner à l'hôpital…»

- «C'est pas avec toi qu'on avançait?»

Alex eut un petit sourire.

- «Wouah, tu retiens ce que je t'enseigne!»

- «Enseigner n'est peut être pas le mot approprié…»

- «Shhhht! Tiens bois ça, ça va te réchauffer…»

Heero hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et prit la tasse encore chaude entre ses mains. Grâce à Alex, il avait eu à boire et à manger un sandwich. Il ne savait pas comment l'ange faisait mais après tout cette créature devait avoir ses combines…

Malheureusement depuis l'incident de la chaise, il n'avait su prendre un quelconque objet… Il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait plus vraiment essayé… Mais ces temps-ci, Heero était constamment inattentif, absent. Les choses n'avaient plus beaucoup d'importance pour lui… C'était peut être dû à ça…

Il but lentement, et le liquide sucré lui réchauffa sa gorge trop serrée apaisant la grosse boule qui lui faisait mal au fond de sa gorge. Mais il ne pleurerait pas, il avait mis un point d'honneur là-dessus. Trop de ses larmes avaient déjà coulé, c'était fini maintenant.

Il s'aperçut alors que son bol était vide, il avait engloutit à une telle vitesse ce chocolat chaud… Et déjà le froid l'envahissait à nouveau. Il déposa la tasse à coté de lui et ramena ses bras contre ses genoux essayant ainsi de se réchauffer.

C'était étrange cette sensation. L'impression de flotter, de s'envoler… Peut être qu'il partait tout doucement, peut être qu'il n'avait plus de force.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de murmurer:

- «C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais voulu être invisible…»

Alex fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir près du Japonais comprenant de quoi ce dernier parlait.

- «Je souhaitais plutôt stopper le temps, c'est idiot…»

- «Pas du tout! C'est original.»

- «J'avais envie de garder les bons moments figés et de les revivre, encore et encore.»

- «Ne crois tu pas que ces moments ont leurs charmes, justement parce qu'ils sont uniques? Si tu les revivais sans cesse, tu t'en lasserais...Non? »

- «Hn. Je… ne sais pas… Ce que je sais c'est que les bons moments sont si rares…»

- «C'est pour ça qu'il faut en profiter. Et dis-toi qu'il y en aura d'autres… D'autres jours heureux…»

- «Comment peux tu savoir…»

- «Je ne sais pas justement, mais les possibilités qu'ils se passent de bonne chose sont égales au nombre de mauvais choses qui peuvent nous arriver. 50,50, un risque à prendre.»

- «…»

- «Sans risque, c'est l'ennui…»

Heero réfléchit. Il ne connaissait pas cette façon de voir les choses mais il commençait à apprécier. Vu sous cet angle, tout prenait une autre tournure.

- «J'ai fais un effort. A ton tour de parler de toi…»

- «Moi? Info sur l'ennemi, hein?»

L'ange glissa sa jambe repliée sous sa cuisse gauche et croisa les bras. Silencieux, il laissa sa tête contre la fenêtre et ses yeux se firent songeurs.

- «Moi, j'ai toujours désiré voler dans les airs et ça c'est réalisé mais pas comme ça»

Il fit claquer ses doigts avec son pouce et son majeur.

- «Et non, incroyable mais je n'ai pas toujours été un ange… J'étais un gosse et j'ai eu une famille. Non, mon père ne buvait pas et ma mère n'était pas folle. Mon père était un homme d'affaire important, il n'a pas vu grandir son fils par contre sa fille oui. Hanna, ma sœur aînée de trois ans. Elève studieuse, toujours de bonnes notes, jamais de problèmes, petite fille parfaite. Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'elle était coincée! Mon père la préférait et il le montrait. Petit cadeau des USA, un p'tit restau, il lui a même offert sa première voiture… Moi j'ai toujours été turbulent, fallait que ça bouge autour de moi, j'avais besoin d'action. J'adorais le sport, c'était là mes meilleures notes. Malheureusement, l'école, c'était pas mon truc, j'aimais pas, je trouvais que ce qu'ils nous apprenaient ne me serviraient à rien. Personne ne me comprenait ni ma mère. Je t'en ai pas parlé?»

Alex se leva prit deux coussins et une grande couverture qu'il rapporta eu brun. Une fois installé, il continua son récit.

- «Ma mère était une gentille femme, secrétaire et maîtresse de son patron à ses heures. Comme Bob, mon père, n'était pas souvent à la maison, elle ne se gênait pas pour l'inviter à la maison. Ma sœur et moi n'avons jamais rien dit à Bob. On savait qu'il serait fou de rage et il la frapperait. Comme quand je lui ramenais mon carnet de note, comme quand maman me ramenait du poste de commissariat. Bob pouvait être violent, il n'avait aucune patience. Et puis le boss de ma mère était sympa, présent, gentil et surtout il me considérait comme Alex, pas le frère de la surdouée. Je lui en fais baver à cette brave Hanna et je regrette amèrement. Elle a toujours été près de moi après la mort de maman. Cette brave dame, décédée à même pas 40 ans d'un cancer. J'avais 17 ans et j'étais fou de rage. J'en voulais à la terre entière mais elle restait près de moi, acceptait mes insultes sans broncher, mes coups sans se défendre. Plus personne n'avait intérêt à m'approcher après la mort de maman. Mine de rien, cette femme, elle m'a élevé, m'a nourri, m'a appris des tas de choses, m'a aimé… Son absence était pour moi un supplice, je ne voulais plus manger, plus sortir, plus parler. Et Hanna qui m'apportait mes devoirs, ma bouffe, du réconfort et moi qui agissais comme un égoïste. Après ça, j'ai fais les 400 coups et j'ai été viré du lycée, j'étais trop agressif, trop irrespectueux, trop insolent… Un vrai rebelle. Je n'obéissais plus à personne, je faisais ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais. Je traînais souvent dans des quartiers mal famés et je me suis vite intégré dans un gang. J'ai commencé à fumer et pas que du tabac, à voler, à boire, à me battre et à coucher avec à peu près n'importe qui. J'avais complètement changé. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne connaissais plus le mot ''respect'', ''devoir'', ''obéissance'' et ''loi''. J'étais devenu un délinquant, un voyou. Mon père avait perdu son haut statut d'homme d'affaire. Il était devenu stressé, et avait déjà eu un ulcère. De plus traîner la réputation d'un fils punk n'arrangeait pas les choses. A mes 18 ans, il s'est cassé avec ma sœur, je ne sais pas si elle était consentante mais le résultat était le même. J'étais majeur, je vivais dans un minable studio et j'étais devenu chef de gang. J'ai vécu un an affreux rempli de douleur.

Alex marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- «Devine comment je suis mort.»

Heero garda un silence respectueux et écouta.

- « Je ne suis pas mort écrasé par une voiture, non, ni tué par un dealer, la drogue n'a pas eu raison de moi et je ne suis pas mort en accomplissant un acte héroïque. J'étais malade, très. Pas une petite grippe, non… J'avais chopé le SIDA. Tu m'étonnes… A force de draguer et coucher à tout va, ne faisant attention à rien…Je suis mort seul, dans mon studio qui puait le vomi par un bel après-midi de juin.»

Heero serra le poignet d'Alex doucement avec sa main. Un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, que c'était finit.

- «Mais, on ne meure plus du SIDA de nos jours…»

- «Heero, je suis mort, il y a plus de 200 ans…»

- «…»

- «Après, ce qui c'est passé, c'est confidentiel mais t'inquiète, tu le sauras un jour… On est pas immortel, mon vieux. J'ai pu devenir ange après un entraînement sérieux et une amélioration de mon comportement. J'ai pu aussi garder mes souvenirs, ma mémoire était intacte. Ce qui est un privilège…»

Alex se leva prit son coussin, le cala sous Heero avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

- «Comme ça t'en sais un peu plus sur ton ange gardien, ancien voyou… Hééé, c'est vachement confort ces sortes d'appuie fenêtre géant! Bon dodo, mon gars…»

Et l'ange disparut, mais Heero comprit immédiatement que son compagnon avait besoin de rester un peu seul après avoir déballé tout son passé, tout ses souvenirs… Il n'avait pas versé une larme et sa voix n'avait pas tremblé sauf au passage de sa sœur. Apparemment, il en gardait des séquelles… Tu m'étonnes, un passé pareil…

Heero jeta un dernier regard vers la ville avant de fermer les yeux.

- «Bonne nuit Alex…A demain…»

_A suivre…_

Parce qu'on aime finir avec un 'dodo à gogo'! MDR Bon, la prochaine fois ça finira pas avec un ' et il s'endormit'';)

J'espère que ça vous a pas déplu la bio d'Alex comme ça on en sait un peu plus sur ce perso et heuu voilà ;; j'l'aime bien moi Alex

Vous en avez pensez quoi? A part que c'est bizarre ;)

Moyen peut être?Hum, je compatis ;p Pas beaucoup d'action, hein ?Faudrait que j'arrange ça...

(1) Ça fait pas un peu «Roi Lion»?

Suki imitant Simba: Tu m'avais dit que tu veillerais sur moiiiiiii!!! MDR


	6. Chapitre V

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 5

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida

Couple: Armez vous de patience, car pas grand chose pour l'instant. Ou si mais c'est de l'amitié, bon j'vais quand même le mettre: 1+2, 2+1, 3+4+3 (très foooorte amitié, eux? Mystère), R+1,… Tout le monde s'aime, voilà:p et H+2+H et 2xH…

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup… Hétéro aussi ;

E-mail: Allez voir sur mon compte, si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche:p loool ( qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Note: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir contente, contente mais je sais jamais si je dois répondre personnellement par mail ou pas ;;; J'ai pas envie d'embêter les gens ;; Mais en tout cas, merci de lire cette fic et merci de laisser des reviews!

Juste des regrets. Chapitre 5

C'était un petit appartement qui comprenait en tout et pour tout 3 pièces. Il y avait au fond du sombre couloir (il n'y avait que trois lampe dans cet appartement…) une salle de bain avec un lavabo et une douche dans un état douteux. De la moisissure décorait, à sa façon, les murs blanchâtres et la douche ne faisait pas exception. De plus, le sol semblait comme pourri…

Ceux qui y venaient, se contentaient du lavabo pour se laver.

Et juste à gauche du lavabo, un wc.

Mais revenons dans la pièce principale.

Il y avait là, un canapé vert qui pouvait faire lit rempli de coussins plus ou moins propres. Une table basse en face, dont dessus trois tasses de cafés encore fumantes. Deux chaises près de l'unique fenêtre mais les deux étaient maintenant occupés. Deux jeunes garçons, un typé asiatique et l'autre… On ne pouvait le dire car une longue mèche lui dévorait la moitié du visage…

Mais, voilà. Trois personnes vivaient ici. Où était la troisième personne? Sûrement dans la dernière pièce.

Et c'était dans une étroite cuisine que se trouvait un garçon blond. Il semblait se hâter dans sa tâche qui était apparemment de faire des sandwichs. Il les empila sur une assiette en carton, sortit de la cuisine non sans oublier de prendre une bouteille d'eau, au cas ou.

- Les gars, désolé pour le souper mais c'est tout ce qui reste…

Il déposa leur dîner sur la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé. Les deux silencieux rapprochèrent leurs chaises de la table. L'un d'eux prit un sandwich alors que le second but une gorgée de son café.

- Merci, Quatre.

- Bof, c'est vraiment pas grand chose…

- Tu as reçu des nouvelles des mentors? Demanda impatient le Chinois.

Quatre secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

- Dès demain, on peut partir.

- Comment ça Barton?

- C'était l'ordre… «_Si après 5 jours nous ne vous contactons pas, la voie sera libre…»_

- Enfin quittez ce trou à rat, murmura le blond.

- Ça change du luxe, hein Mr Winner?

Quatre le fusilla du regard.

- A quoi on s'attaque après? Interrompit Trowa pour changer de sujet.

- J'irai voir les professeurs…

- On peut y aller tous les trois, Wufei…

Ce dernier lui lança un regard rempli de mépris.

- Je pense que tu as aussi des choses à faire Winner.

- Hum, c'est bientôt la fin, je ne suis pas débordé…

- Quatre a raison, tout commence à se tasser. Je peux me permettre d'aller voir Heero.

Les deux autres pilotes se tendirent au nom de leur coéquipier, dont ils ne se faisaient définitivement pas à son absence.

- Comment… Comment il va? Osa demander Wufei.

- Aucune amélioration, répondit le jeune garçon à la mèche d'une voix étrangement neutre.

- Pour être franc, continua Quatre, il est plus faible ces derniers jours…

Wufei se leva, penseur, se dirigea vers son sac de sport pour en sortir des bougies ainsi qu'un bâton d'encens. Quatre prit Trowa par le bras pour laisser le Chinois méditer en toute intimité. Ils se réfugièrent dans la cuisine et le brun s'assit sur le carrelage. Le pilote du Sandrock l'imita sans plus de manière.

Après une minute de silence, Quatre poussa unlong soupir et se colla contre le mur. Trowa lui serra la main, pour montrer qu'il était là, tout simplement, puis il la retira.

- Je… J'aimerais tellement qu'Heero soit avec nous… On serait ensemble, à cette heure, et sûrement pas dans un appart minable! Il y a cet horrible vide, ce froid, ce…

Quatre se tût, sa voix tremblait trop, il ne supportait pas ça. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et passa une main dessus, comme pour les protéger, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que personne ne remarque ses larmes.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait à ce point…

Trowa ferma les yeux à son tour mais peut être pas pour la même raison que Quatre. Peut être voulait-il y voir plus claire dans ses sentiments.

- Heero est un excellent soldat. Le meilleur que j'ai rencontré. Mais c'est aussi un ami sur qui on peut compter. Un des rares à qui j'ai une confiance totale. On peut compter sur lui pour qu'il revienne parmi nous. Il reviendra. J'ai confiance.

Quatre respira un grand coup.

- Tu as raison. Mais, ça fait quand même mal de le voir dans cet état… Si absent…

- Je sais, Quatre, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

Quatre se replia sur lui-même en position de fœtus.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, je pense qu'on ne dérangera plus Wufei maintenant…

L'Arabe hocha la tête et prit la main tendue devant lui avec empressement.

Heero marcha un moment, mais il ne savait pas très bien ou il allait. Peut-être était-il perdu. Perdu dans ses pensées en tout cas…

Au-dessus d'un long pont, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur la rampe, ses pieds pendant mollement dans le vide.

- «Alors tu les as vu?» Fit une voix grave mais pas inconnue.

- «Oui» Souffla faiblement le Japonais.

Le silence devient pesant et Heero prit la parole.

- «Tu veux m'entendre dire que je me suis trompé?»

- «Non, avant tu dois voir d'autres personnes…»

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure se retenant de murmurer un «pas ça…». Car c'était dur. Dur de voir ses amis souffrir à cause de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose se produirait.

Tomber dans le coma.

Il aurait pu crever mais non. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui et faisait durer le plaisir.

Ses amis lui manquaient et… inversement.

Trowa avait une telle confiance en lui…

Quatre comptait énormément sur lui…

Wufei le respectait et probablement qu'il le considérait comme un ami…

Heero pensait que rien ne le retenait sur cette Terre sauf peut être cette mission, les colonies. Maintenant il se disait qu'il devait se battre pour vivre, car ça valait la peine, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas les décevoir…

- «On va voir Réléna?»

L'adolescent eut l'air surpris.

- «Faut croire qu'elle tient à toi…»

- «…»

- «Enfin tu verras par toi même, tu viens?»

Et dans cette nuit sombre, deux personnes quittèrent la grande ville sans que jamais personne ne les remarque.

_A suivre…_

Je sais cette vraiment mini comme chapitre, désolé, mais j'avais pas d'inspi pour celui-ci alors au lieu de mettre des trucs et des machins…

A la prochaine sinon;)


	7. Chapitre VI

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 6

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup… Hétéro aussi ;

E-mail: voir mon profil ;)

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche: p loool (qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Note: - Dsl du retard mais j'ai eu des tas de problèmes de connexions… Et aussi, dsl pour la mise en page mais tout à foirer...

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir contente, contente mais je sais jamais si je dois répondre personnellement par mail ou pas ;;; J'ai pas envie d'embêter les gens ;; Mais en tout cas, merci de lire cette fic et merci de laisser des reviews!

Juste des regrets. Chapitre 6

"Votre café, mademoiselle Réléna…"

La jeune fille parut étonnée. Elle releva la tête et déposa ses lunettes sur un tas de papier, elle bouclerait plus tard ce dossier…

"Un café? Mais Elizabeth, je n'ai rien demandé, il ne fallait pas te déranger pour ça…"

"J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, répliqua la secrétaire, et puis vous avez mauvaise mine, il est tard, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous reposer?"

"J'ai du travail…"

"Mademoiselle Réléna…"

"Mais rien de m'empêche une petite pause. Et puis, appelle-moi Réléna."

Elle lui sourit et prit la tasse encore brûlante que lui présentait Elizabeth. Elle se réchauffa les doigts au contact du verre et s'empressa de boire une gorgée. Elle avait si froid ces temps-ci…

"Mademoiselle… Réléna… Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas malade?"

"Ça va, Beth, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi."

La demoiselle aux cheveux blonds fit pivoter sa chaise pour regarder par la baie vitrée, la ville plongée maintenant dans le noir.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer, puis ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un ours en peluche. Elle prit le petit mot froissé sur lequel il était marqué «Happy Birthday» (1). Ça faisait un petit temps qu'elle avait reçut ce cadeau d'un certain pilote aux yeux de glace…

Heero…

Elle fixa l'ourson en peluche, les yeux dans le vague.

Sa secrétaire dû lui secouer l'épaule pour que Réléna réagisse.

"Réléna, restez avec moi…"

"Beth? J'ai dû m'assoupir, excuse-moi…"

"Vous voulez m'en parler?"

La princesse hésita.

"C'est au sujet du jeune garçon que vous allez voir à l'hôpital?"

"Comment savez vous?"

"Il vous arrive de vous absenter, et si l'on vous demande, je dois bien pouvoir répondre, Melle, c'est vous qui me dites à chaque fois quand vous allez à l'hôpital."

"Ho…"

"Vos yeux sont tristes à chaque fois que vous revenez…"

"Hé bien, un… ami… un ami qui m'est très cher est dans le coma depuis 6 mois…"

"J'en suis désolée."

Réléna secoua la tête.

"Vous n'avez pas à l'être."

"J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour vous."

"Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire Elizabeth… Malheureusement…"

Lisa serra sa main contre l'épaule de sa patronne en signe de soutient. Réléna sentit les larmes venir, elle demanda alors doucement à sa secrétaire de bien vouloir disposer. Elizabeth s'en alla non s'en avoir déposé un petit carnet rouge près des lunettes de la jeune fille.

La princesse saisit un mouchoir en papier mais avant de se moucher, elle vit le petit carnet. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et sur la première page, il y avait quelque chose de marquer dessus.

_Journal Intime de… _

_On a parfois besoin d'un jardin secret pour pouvoir décompresser… _

_De la part de Elizabeth. _

Lena prit un stylo qui traînait et commença à écrire.

_18 Juin _

_Cher journal, _

_Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer… Je t'ai reçu aujourd'hui et je compte bien remplir chaque page, tel les jours qui remplissent ma vie. Tu dois te dire que c'est un peu… infantile? Un journal intime quand on a 17 ans et qu'on est Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères mais je pense que je suis avant tout une jeune fille qui a dû grandir trop vite et qui regrette le temps insouciant qu'est l'enfance. _

_Il y a des jours où je rêve de redevenir petite fille et de courir innocemment derrière un ballon, ne prenant pas conscience des dangers qui guettent, entre autre, la guerre. _

_Alors que certains jours, j'aimerais être une femme, une vraie femme forte. Je veux prouver que je suis capable de faire des choses, de grandes choses. _

_Bien sûr, il y a des jours où je souhaite devenir femme pour pouvoir avoir une vie à moi, simple, normale, avec un compagnon et peut être même un enfant. _

_Il y a des jours où je me déteste car je me sens atrocement impuissante. _

_Il y a tant de misères dans ce monde, pourquoi rajouter un ami précieux sur la liste des malheurs? Un ami qui est entre la vie et la mort. Un ami qui est en fait plus d'un ami. _

_Je l'aime. _

_Et ces jours-ci je me déteste tellement que je ne mange plus. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider mais même avec les meilleurs médecins qui je lui envoyé, rien n'y fait. _

_Pourtant j'ai besoin de sa présence, elle me rassure, elle me fait sentir que je ne suis pas seule. _

_J'ai conscience que c'est égoïste mais l'amour rend égoïste. _

_Enfin, je n'ai pas le droit de trop parler, car je n'y connais pas grand chose là dedans. Je suis peut être doué dans le milieu des affaires mais où se mélange les sentiments, tout est différent. _

_Je préférais ne jamais aimer, ou en tout cas, lui. _

_Car cet amour fait mal, il fait mal car je sens qu'il n'est pas réciproque. Mais j'ai trouvé en Heero la force dont j'avais besoin car c'est une personne très forte. _

_Je n'en peux plus. _

_Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je ne fais plus rien à part le travail, je dois respecter mes engagements… Mais, ce n'est pas vivre tout ça. _

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'Heero s'en sorte, même si ce n'est pas pour finir sa vie avec moi, je veux que quand il la finisse, et si possible de vieillesse. _

_Je jacasse, je jacasse, mais je reste impuissante. _

_… _

_Dieu, que le temps passe vite, je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail… _

&&&&&&

"Hilde? Bébé, où es-tu?"

Il lut un mot collé sur la porte du frigo.

_Cours d'aérobic avec les copines, y a des surgelés pour manger. _

_Je rentre tard, m'attend pas. _

Duo soupira et jeta à la poubelle les places pour un concert de rock. Il aurait aimé passer au restau avant, faire plaisir à Hilde de temps en temps.

Et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se ferait pas plaisir? Il reprit un ticket de la poubelle.

Le jeune homme à la natte enfila un pantalon noir moulant et un débardeur rouge, accrocha sa croix au cou avant de prendre sa veste en cuir.

&

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, vers deux heure, que Duo rentra (le concert se déroulait loin de chez lui). En fait, ça l'avait déprimé d'aller voir un concert tout seul.

C'était loupé pour passer une bonne soirée mais peut être qu'il passerait une bonne nuit…

Sur la pointe des pieds, il entra dans la chambre, s'approcha du grand lit qu'il partageait depuis un mois avec Hilde. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit, tâta l'endroit où couchait Hilde pour s'apercevoir que le lit était vide.

Il alluma brusquement la lampe de chevet.

Mais où était-elle passée? L'Allemande le délaissait bien souvent cette semaine… Duo soupira pour la nième fois de la soirée.

Soudain un faible bruit attira son attention, une personne normale ne l'aurait pas entendue mais Duo était un très bon soldat.

"Hilde?"

Duo se leva et alla ce qui se passait dans le hall, car c'était de là que le bruit venait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un grincement de porte, d'ailleurs, elle était encore fermée à clé. Personne n'avait pu rentrer, sauf la jeune fille puisqu'elle avait les clés!

Pourtant quand Duo arriva dans le corridor, il n'y avait personne.

"Qu'est ce que…"

Duo ne termina pas sa phrase car il marcha sur ses clés qu'il avait laissé sur la commode (2).

"Shit!"

Il les ramassa vivement et les accrocha au porte-clés (3).

&&

Le micro-onde sonna et Duo en sortit son plat fumant. _Hum, rien de meilleur que des restes, qui plus est des restes de pizzas d'hier… _Même à 2 heures et demi du matin, l'Américain avait encore faim. Pas que le concert, la route, l'avaient rendu affamé mais il n'avait rien mangé avant de partir…

Il croqua dans la vieille pâte toute molle et eut une légère grimace. Il avait déjà mangé mieux que ça… Mais aussi pire, alors il se dit que ce n'était pas si dramatique.

Manger seul dans cette grande cuisine affreusement vide le déprimait, il décida de finir son ''repas'' devant la télé. Une fois confortablement installé, il s'ouvrit une cannette mais c'est à ce moment là que son portable sonna.

"Hilde."

"Allô bébé ou t'es, bon sang !"

"Duo, chéri, il drache comme vache qui pisse dehors…"

"Hum?"

Il se leva, tira un peu sur les rideaux et vit qu'effectivement, il pleuvait des cordes. Après s'être rassit, il lui demanda quand elle rentrait.

"Pas ce soir, love, j'ai pas envie d'un accident, j'dors chez Béa."

"Et sinon, sérieusement, tu dors chez qui?"

"Duo, commence pas…"

"Envoie-moi des roses jaunes, comme ça je saurais quand je serais cocu…"

"Duo! Arrête ça!"

"Ecoute, hier déjà t'es rentré à l'aube, qu'est ce qui t'arrive! Y a què'que chose que j'ai fait qui fallait pas? Désolé si j'ai laissé brûler le pain de viande, la cuisine et moi… Mais j'ai fait un effort, et…"

"Allô? Duo c'est ça? Demanda une voix aiguë et inconnue, je suis Béa, 20 ans, en couple et…"

"Ça va,ça va Béa, alors Duo? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance?"

"Sorry, je…"

"Désolé love, demain, je me rattraperais de ce mauvais coup, je t'embrasse…"

"Bye…"

Et il raccrocha et se retient de soupirer. Lui qui aurait aimé un peu de compagnie… Il se roula en boule et zappa à la recherche d'une émission plus ou moins intéressante.

Lorsqu'un éclair plus fort que les autres éclata et plongea la pièce dans le noir absolu.

"Et merdeee…"

Il se dit que de toute façon, il aurait bientôt été pieuter alors… D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et dans un des tiroirs de la commode, au-dessus du grand miroir, se trouvait une lampe de poche. A tâtons, il trouva la dite commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir pour en sortir une longue torche. Il l'alluma directement et la dépose sur la commode mais parallèle au miroir pour ne pas créer de reflets.

N'était ce pas le débardeur vert qu'il recherchait partout depuis deux semaines? Que faisait-il avec les piles, lampes, bloc-notes et compagnie? Il l'étira face au miroir. Ça ressemblait bien au débardeur d'Heero en tout cas.

Inconsciemment il le mit contre sa poitrine et fixa son reflet face à lui. Il avait le visage triste, fatigué et rongé de trait d'inquiétude… Il tenta de sourire mais ce soir n'était décidément pas le bon soir pour lui…

Le tonnerre grondait dehors et un autre éclair illumina la chambre.

Mi-effrayé, mi-stupéfié, Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et fit volte face, lampe de poche en main. Il éclaira l'endroit où il avait cru voir quelqu'un. Ses yeux scrutaient le coin de la pièce avec acharnement. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé…

"Heero?" Appela t-il doucement.

Rien.

Comment étai-ce putainement possible d'avoir vu Heero dans le miroir? Il secoua la tête. Il devait être fatigué… Très fatigué…

Un second éclair éblouit la pièce mais elle restait presque désespérément vide et le tonnerre résonna à nouveau. Duo prit peur, car il était vraiment surpris, la fatigue lui jouait de drôle de tour.

Il mit son pyjama en vitesse et se cacha sous ses couvertures comme un enfant terrifié. Lui, le soldat qui se surnommait lui-même shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler peut être parce qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs qui lui revenaient, trop d'images d'un certain Japonais lui hantaient l'esprit ou bien était ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer?

"Ho seigneur", murmura t-il en essayant de se raisonner mais le sommeil eut raison de lui…

&&&&

Hilde déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras.

"Bonjour Duo."

"B'jour Hilde…"

"Je t'ai préparé un p'tit déj, ça te dit?"

"Huuuum, quelle heure est-il?"

"10 heure pile."

"Je n'ai pas faim, mais je sais ce qui m'ouvrira l'appétit…"

Hilde eut un petit rire et Duo en profita pour retirer ses vêtements…

Aucun des deux n'entendirent les clés tomber par terre, non loin d'eux.

&&

Le lendemain soir, Hilde rentra tard à cause de son job et Duo en avait profité pour passer quelques coups de fil dont ses compagnons d'armes et aussi à l'hôpital.

L'état d'Heero restait stable. C'est tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir de l'infirmière de garde.

Il espérait du fond du cœur que son… ami resterait en vie. Le voir dans cet état était déjà insupportable mais le voir mort…

C'était étrange mais savoir le Japonais toujours en vie le rassurait car il pouvait malgré lui espérer qu'il se réveillerait. Mais le savoir mort…

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Tout était de sa faute après tout…

Il alla rechercher son objet fétiche. Le débardeur vert se trouvait maintenant dans son armoire fermée à double tours. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois, à vrai dire, il se demandait si Hilde n'y était pas pour quelque chose… Il se demandait vraiment comment le débardeur avait pu atterrir dans cette commode…

Après réflexion, il le mit sur lui. Le vert ne lui allait peut pas à merveille mais il se sentait comme en sécurité. Et puis il y avait cette odeur bien particulière…

La porte claqua et Duo s'empressa de passer une veste en jean qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'à moitié le débardeur. Hilde apparu dans le salon des sacs en plastique dans chaque main. Elle se dépêcha de tout déposer dans la cuisine avant de saluer son petit ami mais Duo la rejoignit et l'aida à vider les courses.

"Fiou, merci Duo."

Elle se colla contre son torse avant de s'éloigner.

"T'as pas trop chaud avec cette veste?"

La jeune fille la retira sans attendre la réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Ouais, je sais, le vert c'est pas super mais…"

"Ce n'est pas le débardeur d'Heero?"

Duo ressortit sa tête du frigo après avoir ranger les boissons.

"Hum? Oui, pourquoi?"

"Tu sais, j'ai aussi des débardeurs verts… Alors au lieu de porter celui d'un autre homme…"

"ET pourquoi pas?" répliqua t-il.

Hilde tiqua.

"Mais je t'assure que j'en ai des sympas…"

"Non merci, Hilde."

"Mais Duo…"

"Hilde, s'il te plait, cesse de vouloir tout changer en moi! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, ses fringues n'auront pas d'importance, tu m'aimeras comme je suis."

"Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu portais le T-shirt de barbie number two…"

"Alors qu'est ce qui te déplait tant?"

"Que se soit celui d'Heero. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et jure-moi que ce type n'est qu'un ami pour toi."

Duo balança les poissons panés dans l'évier avec violence.

"Désolé bébé, ça je peux pas… Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose que tu refuses de comprendre"

"Toi aussi tu refuses de comprendre que ça me fasse mal que tu portes ce vêtement…" Murmura la jeune Allemande les larmes aux yeux.

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot durant le repas, et dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Duo sortit précipitamment ayant un besoin urgent de prendre l'air.

Il se balada longtemps, errant dans le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, il fut même tenter de rentrer dans un bar pour se saouler un bon coup mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas une solution. Il décida après réflexion qu'il était peut être le temps de rentrer.

&&

Il vit Hilde allongée sur le canapé, complètement endormie, comme si elle l'avait attendu. Il s'autorisa à la regarder pendant un instant, puis il décida d'oublier cette ''dispute''. Il la recouvrit d'une longue couverture bleue avant de chuchoter.

"Tu n'es peut être pas parfaite… Mais moi non plus, pardon…"

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et passa le reste de la nuit à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

_Coma profond _

_Coma durée? _

_Séquelles d'un état comateux _

_Aide, solutions, méthodes, médicaments _

Etc.

Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas très juste envers Hilde, il l'adorait certes mais ce n'était pas de l'amour… Et puis, elle ne serait jamais _lui_…

Il espérait trouver quelque chose, il ne savait pas très bien quoi mais il devait trouver un truc!

Il soupira et continua ses recherches…

_A suivre… _

Désole du retard, j'avais plus trop d'inspi pour la fin et puis des problèmes de connexion, etc, (jeme répéte, lol) mais bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même;)

Faut que je me mette au chap suivant mnt ;;

(1) Je sais, je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie de l'histoire, désolé ; (cf au manga, GW, Blind Target»

(2) Clé, clé, clé, mes jolies p'tites clécléclé, clé de fa, clé de Sol XD tout pleins de clé, vive les répétitions…

(3) Je ne parlerais plus de clé, c'est promis.

Pseudo-explication 

Pour moi, Heero n'a pas vu que Duo avait préparé une surprise pour Hilde, il n'a pas vu non plus que cette dernière l'avait un peu délaissé (Il est chez Réléna).

Pour Heero, Duo est heureux avec Hilde car quand il est «là», ce n'est que pendant les bons moments, il ne voit pas que Duo n'est pas si heureux que ça avec Hilde qui n'est pas très affectueuse et présente. Peut être qu'elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte… Elle est jeune, elle veut surtout s'amuser… Hilde n'aime pas Heero qui pour elle reste un rivale même si le Japonais est dans le coma…

Heero essaye de se faire remarquer -> les clés… Quand il est rentré et quand il partit Heero n'a pas réussit à faire tomber un objet( c'est fuuuun, mdr)… Je développerais plus dans le prochain chapitre…


	8. Chapter VII

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 7

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida (I'm aliiiiiive! )

Couple: Rien de concret pour l'instant.

Genre: Angst, yaoi ( présent, sisisi ), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup…

E-mail: voir profil

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche: p loool ( qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Note: Désolé du retard… Je n'avais plus envie d'écrire, j'avais d'autres choses en tête de plus je n'aimais pas trop ce que j'écrivais, j'ai toujours envie de me cacher sous terre après avoir lu le chapitre 5 ;

Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même finir ce que j'avais commencé, donc voilà…

Mercis beaucoup pour vos reviews!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ( Qui sait? lol )

&&&&

Il s'étira comme un chat pour soulager ses courbatures et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en baillant. Il resta un moment à fixer l'écran, son menton posé contre sa paume. Il était si fatigué… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

Cela faisait à peu près 4 heures qu'il était assis sur cette chaise à surfer sur le net, 4 heures… Il avait des fesses d'acier maintenant...

Il secoua son visage avec force comme pour se réveiller. Du coup, il but une grande gorgée de son café. Il grimaça manquant de tout recracher. Ce n'était pas délicieux un café bien froid.

Il se remit au travail mais sa tête lui faisait mal à force de regarder l'écran et il commençait à voir flou. Il tapota alors sur ses joues.

- Allez Duo, on se réveille, travaille, allez travaille!

Il alla sur un autre moteur de recherche, c'était maintenant le tour des sites en français, et tapa le même mot qu'il tapait depuis 4 heures.

**_-Coma _**_«Sugar coma: le forum francophone consacré à Liney Macdonald _

_Bienvenue sur Sugar **coma**, vous n'êtes pas connecté… tout ce qui concerne le forum ou le site…**- **_

- Hum…Nan, c'est pas vraiment l'contexte…

Il fit descendre sa souris.

**--**«Forum Médical

_Ma sœur aînée est tombée dans le **coma**… a les yeux ouvert mais est toujours inconsciente… Voudrais savoir combien de temps une personne peut rester dans le **coma**…» _

Il n'hésita pas et cliqua sur le lien. Duo se retrouva alors dans un forum rempli de témoignages et de question que lui aussi se posait!

«_J'ai une amie de 17 ans qui est dans le coma depuis 3 mois suite à un accident de moto, après s'être remise de multiples fractures, son état s'améliore de jour en jour mais elle ne se réveille pas. En lui rendant visite, on constate un état plus éveillé: elle tourne la tête quand on lui parle, quand on lui demande si elle a des choses à nous dire, elle bouge les lèvres, elle plie le bras quand on lui demande,… Mais elle n'est toujours pas consciente… Est ce que ces signes sont encourageants? _

_Merci de vos réponses…» --_

Heero était loin d'être dans un état éveillé… Il soupira quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il apprit qu'il existait 6 stades qui déterminaient la gravité du coma.

« Etrange, sur d'autres sites, ils en mettent 3…»

Il imprima cependant ce paragraphe tout en lisant attentivement.

Stade 1: Le blessé réagit normalement aux question et est capable de suivre une conversation.

Stade 2: Il répond de façon confuse ou inappropriée.

Stade 3: Il répond de façon compréhensible.

Stade 4: Il obéit aux ordres simples (lever la main, ouvrir les yeux ).

Stade 5: Il réagit seulement à la douleur ( retrait du pied au pincement de la peau )

Stade 6: Aucune réaction ni aux ordres, ni à la douleur.

A la fin de la lecture, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait même pas à quel stade se trouvait Heero… Et si c'était le 6? Il devait pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir… Il vivait alors de façon artificielle… Il se promit d'évaluer la gravité du coma en testant personnellement sur le Japonais. Il se promit aussi d'y aller le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

Il décida de s'enregistrer sous le nom de «d'arcenciel» Au moins, il était sûr qu'on le prendrait pour une fille. Il préférait rester prudent.. Car s'enregistrer sous le nom de Shinigami pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille et puis sur un forum médical cela manquait de tact.

Le jeune homme à la natte posa deux brèves questions en espérant avoir vite les réponses.

**--Arcenciel**: «_Je voudrais savoir SVP combien peut durer la phase de l'éveil du coma et comment on peut communiquer avec le blessé. Merci» --_

Juste après avoir fermé la fenêtre du site, Hilde rentra dans le bureau.

- Duo? Souffla t-elle, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, n'est ce pas?

- Pas vraiment, répondit l'Américain en rassemblant les feuilles imprimées dans un classeur.

- Est-ce que… Est ce que c'est à cause d'hier?

- Pas vraiment…

Duo se releva et lui fit face. Hilde caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

- Tu as mauvaise mine… Il voudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer…

- Pas tout de suite, j'vais manger un p'tit bout, au fait, quelle heure est-il?

- 8h00. Ecoute chéri, va te coucher, moi je t'apporte un petit pain, d'accord?

- Merci, Hildie…

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de partir dans la chambre.

&&&&&

- Bon, on va voir Duo? Demanda Alex.

- Pas la peine…

- Tu étais si impatient que ça de le voir? Plaisanta l'ange.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Il est très heureux avec Hilde, il refait sa vie, comme les autres vont la refaire…

- …

- Il a raison de m'oublier…

- Qui te dit qu'il t'a oublié, bon sang?

- Le voir en présence de Hilde me suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il ne peut être que bien.

Le ton employé par Heero fit comprendre à Alex que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, le Japonais ne répondrait plus…

Il suivit son 'protégé' qui se dirigeait vers un grand parc. Doucement Heero s'allongea dans l'herbe et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Dire qu'il était déjà venu, ici dans ce même parc après l'engueulade avec Duo… Il était encore du coté des vivants à ce moment là… Ça lui semblait une éternité. Maintenant, il n'était ni mort, ni vivant… Quand est ce que tout cela allait prendre fin?

&&&

- Heero? Demande la voix grave du médecin, Heero, je vais te demander de bouger tes jambes.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et rien ne se produisit. Le médecin regarda Duo avec un air désolé.

- Monsieur Maxwell, Heero en est toujours au stade 5…

- Dîtes moi, la science a bien avancé non? Alors pourquoi ne pouvons nous rien faire à part attendre? Il n'existe pas de traitement plus efficace?

- Nous faisons de notre possible Monsieur Maxwell, mais le choc qu'il a subit est très important, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit toujours de ce monde…

- Façon de parler, maugréa Duo.

- Ecoutez, je dois aller voir une petite fille qui sort du bloc opératoire… Veuillez m'excuser…

Duo regarda le docteur sortir avant de reprendre les tests lui-même. Il pinça la peau sous le pied du brun, la réponse fut immédiate, Heero bougea son pied pour échapper au pincement.

- Hee-chan, s'il te plait bien, bouge ton bras! N'importe lequel!

Rien.

Le jeune homme à la natte se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille.

- Yuy, je compte jusqu'à cinq. Tu bouges tes jambes! 1… 2… 3… Bouge tes jambes ! 4… 4 et ¼ … 4 et ½ … 5…

Duo soupira mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Heero bougeait légèrement ses genoux, il se retint d'exploser de joie. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir…

&&&

Heero se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui furtivement.

- Calme cow-boy, on est dans un joli parc et je pense que tu as plutôt bien dormi non?

Il regarda vers la droite et vit Alex, un chapeau sur la tête, un morceau de paille en bouche et les mains derrière la tête, somnolant.

Heero se toucha les genoux et frotta comme pour faire disparaître une drôle de sensation.

- Ça ne va pas? Demande l'ange en se mettant sur ses coudes.

- Hm? Si si. C'est rien..

Il cessa de frotter car il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique mais seulement au niveau des genoux… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien ressentit d'aussi intense.. Presque mieux que le chocolat magique que lui donnait Alex.

Perplexe, il regarda son ami.

- Quoi? Fit ce dernier un peu trop sèchement.

- Rien, hum, joli chapeau.

Il sourit, moqueur.

- Je trouve aussi, d'ailleurs je t'en ai pris un.

Sur ce, le garçon à la mèche bleue lui enfonça un grand chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête.

- Voilà, là, t'as l'air d'un vrai cow-boy.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel mais ne retira pas le chapeau pour autant. Il fut presque tenter de prendre lui aussi un brin de paille, mais se retint.

- A quoi tu penses? Demanda Alex.

- Je me disais que… Tu posais beaucoup de questions et que ça ne te regardait pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de rouler les yeux, cependant l'ange se tut. Heero prit la parole de lui-même.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas, je veux m'en sortir, je veux me battre.

- C'est une bonne mentalité cow-boy. Je me demande si c'est pas le fait d'avoir le chapeau qui t'as transformé ou ta sieste mais… Tu as changé.

Heero ne répondit rien et préféra regarder une dernière fois le lac.

- On rentreà l'hôpital ?

Et à ce même moment, Duo quittait la chambre d'Heero.

&&&

Ce n'est que tard le soir que Duo tapa l'adresse du forum, espérant trouver une réponse à son ancien message.

**-«Arcenciel**: «_Je voudrais savoir SVP combien peut durer la phase de l'éveil du coma et comment on peut communiquer avec le blessé. Merci -_

_&-&-&-&_

**_-Ago_**_: Ce n'est pas prouvé scientifiquement mais parler au patient est bénéfique et je suis persuadé qu'ils nous entendent. _

**_Santéespoir_**_: Il n'y a pas de règle. De quelques jours à quelques années. La communication dépend de ces moyens de perceptions restant: lui parler dans l'oreille doucement, lui prendre la main, lui apporter des parfums qui lui plaisaient…**»** _

Duo pouvait toujours appliquer ces conseils mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était un moyen rapide de faire venir Heero.

**_«Scialytique_**_: Les moyens interdit sont parfois les meilleurs remèdes. Je pourrais t'aider mais je ne te donne pas ma parole que mon produit sera efficace. Il y a un risque comme il y a une chance. A toi de voir, tu peux toujours me contacter. _

**_Malie_**_: Scialytique, ceci est un forum sérieux, ce genre de délire, tu te les gardes. Nous venons ici poster nos angoisses, nos questions, et tu te permets d'écrire n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé mais je m'en vais informer le webmaster, on verra s'il tolèrera ce genre de message.**»** --_

Pensif, Duo pencha la tête sur le coté. Ce scialytique allait sûrement se faire virer du forum, et Duo n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir ses coordonnées. D'un autre coté, si c'était du bluff, un gosse qui s'amusait à mettre tout et n'importe quoi, ça le ferait mal. Mais avec de la chance ( et de la naïveté ) ce gars pourrait en savoir un bout sur le sujet…

Il décida de tenter sa chance et ferait tout pour rencontrer ce scialytique, cette lumière bien spéciale… C'était déjà mieux que rester planter à ne rien faire.

Avec précaution, il commença à écrire un long mail.

_A suivre…_

Sukida: On peut dire que je suis à la moitié, ou un peu plus! Courage, lol. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre aura plu à quelqu'un enfin bref, je me dois de finir cette fic;)

Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je l'ai posté dès que j'ai eu fini, il peut en rester quelques unes... et encore désolé pour le temps que je mets à publier un chapitre… Mais je jure que je finirais cette fic avant de commencer autre chose! (Bien que j'ai déjà deux idées de fic, ;;;)


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 8

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida (I'm aliiiiiive!)

Couple: Rien de concret pour l'instant.

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup…

E-Mail: Chtitesukidayahoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche: p loool (qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Merci beaucoup à Lihiel, Sailor Sayuri, Thealie, Onarluca, Kaorulabelle, Angel's Eyes, Youkai, Shinigami girly ! Vos reviews m'ont bien boostées!;)

Bonne lecture!

Juste des regrets.

Chapitre 8

C'était la pleine lune ce soir et malgré sa grosse veste Duo grelottait de froid. Il se frotta les mains vigoureusement et refit les cent pas près du hangar.

01h10.

Hum, soninformateur était en retard. Mais viendra t-il?

Duo en doutait à chaque minute écoulée. La présence de son revolver contre son flanc le rassura quelque peu. Avait-il eu raison de venir jusqu'ici?

**_Flash Back _**

Le jeune homme à la natte boucla sa dernière valise. Bien qu'il ait prit le strict minimum, il partait quand même pour un mois minimum malgré le fait qu'il espérait être rentré plus tôt. Voyant sa tâche accomplie, il décida de prendre une petite pause.

Il alla se balader dans le parc municipal, rester dehors par ce temps splendide serait un crime. A sa grande surprise, il vit Hilde assise sur un banc, près du lac.

Il lui prit doucement la main et elle se laissa faire. Silencieux, ils marchèrent un long moment côte à côte.

- Tu as envie d'une glace?

Hilde secoua la tête pour marquer son refus. Alors ils continuèrent à marcher toujours en silence, main dans la main, et peu à peu quittèrent le parc pour rejoindre la ville.

- Tu n'as pas faim?

Duo hésita.

- Hilde, je t'invite dans restau… J'aimerais te parler… Je veux être sincère avec toi…

Hilde eut un faible sourire mais accepta cependant l'invitation.

- Moi aussi Duo, j'aimerais te parler…

L'impression d'être redevenus complices l'espace d'un instant, comme au temps de leur amitié, car ils s'étaient compris. Ils se quitteraient en amis.

_Fin du Flash back. _

Un bruit attira son attention, et, nerveux, Duo était encore plus sur ses gardes.

Arriva alors un vieil homme maigre portant un long manteau noir. Il dévisagea Duo autant que Duo le dévisageait lui.

Ce fût l'homme qui parla en premier.

- Alors… Arcenciel…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un faible sourire et Duo y découvrit d'horribles dents jaunes.

- Content que tu sois venu, et quel hasard que ce soit toi… 02…

§§§§

Heero préférait de loin la vue du coucher de soleil que de son corps étendu sur un lit d'hôpital. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait calmement la campagne tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder dans son esprit.

7 mois. Ça allait faire sept mois qu'il était enfermé ici. Un peu comme 7 mois de sa vie, perdu à jamais…

Il soupira mais se reprit, il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer sur son sort mais de garder la tête haute.

Le Japonais porta alors son regard sur une petite fille qui sautillait des les feuilles jaunes mais fût rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère. La fillette se contenta de revenir et d'exhiber fièrement son plâtre au bras.

Quand Heero la vît de dos, il remarqua qu'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une jolie tresse.

Bien sûr, Heero pensa immédiatement au natté.

Que faisait-il à présent? Il devait dîner en tête à tête avec Hilde à cette heure-ci. Peut être étaient-ils allés au cinéma. Il savait que Duo adorait aller au cinéma. Et puis c'était la fin de la guerre, il pouvait se permettre un peu de temps libre.

Après réflexion, non, il faisait trop beau pour aller au cinéma, ils étaient sûrement en train de se balader dans un endroit calme et beau. Beau car Duo arrivait toujours à dénicher les plus belles ballades à faire, que se soit dans la forêt ou dans un parc, c'était toujours exceptionnel. Mais peut être pensait-il cela parce que c'était le fait d'être en compagnie de l'Américain qui faisait de cette promenade quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Il ne savait plus trop mais il devait avouer qu'il enviait Hilde. Etre aimé par une personne comme Duo, non être aimé _par_ _Duo _était un cadeau des dieux. Mais un tel cadeau lui était refusé… Alors il se contenterait de l'emballage. Ils pourraient rester amis au moins.

- Heero?

- Hum?

- A quoi penses-tu?

- …

- A voir ta tête, c'est à Duo je parie…

- Qui sait.. répondit simplement le brun à son ange gardien un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

§§§§

Duo se réchauffait les mains en serrant sa tasse de café encore brûlante.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid en Norvège pour un mois d'octobre… Il but une gorgée de son café mais se brûla la langue. Il retint une grimace et dissimula sa bouche sous son écharpe.

En attendant son hôte, il se permit de regarder plus attentivement la maisonnée. La cuisine était plutôt petite, juste assez de place pour se mettre à deux. Les murs étaient peints en couleur pastel et les armoires étaient en bois blanc. La seule lumière venait d'une lampe accrochée au plafond mais l'éclairage n'était pas trop agressif.

Duo commençait tout doucement à se réchauffer dans cette petite pièce quand son hôte débarqua des documents dans les bras.

A la lumière, l'homme paraissait vieux et fatigué. Peut être approchait-il de la soixantaine…

- Je m'appelle professeur S., j'étais un ami du professeur G. Il m'a souvent parlé de son ingrat mais meilleur élève sous le doux nom de 02...

Suspicieux, Duo l'écouta en plissant les yeux.

- Le professeur G me considérait comme une personne de confiance, d'ailleurs nous avons travaillé un moment ensemble avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la mécanique. Il adorait construire des machines… Et moi j'ai continué dans le domaine médical, essayant de faire progresser la science. Voici des documents qui comportent des photos et mes diplômes, certificats…

Duo prit une photo au hasard pour retrouver cette étonnante coupe de cheveux en forme de champignons serrant la main au professeur S. Il lut entre les lignes une feuille qui s'avéra être un certificat d'un ancien concours, et celui qu'il tenait entre ses mains était le certificat pour le premier prix.

- Bien sûr, tout cela peut être faux, je peux avoir tricher… Je ne pourrais jamais prouver qui je suis à 100…

- Pourquoi vouloir m'aider? Coupa la voix sèche et tranchante de Duo.

- Parce que si vous pouvez m'aider en retour… Je m'explique mais avant ça, je dois retourner un peu en arrière.

Le professeur but une longue gorgée de son thé et reprit aussitôt.

- Mes ennemis découvrant peu à peu mes relations avec un étrange professeur G, suspecté de faire partie des rebelles, m'avaient mis dans le même sac et me dénoncèrent. J'ai dû abandonner toutes mes expériences en cours et tous mes précieux documents pour sauver ma peau… Je n'ai pu exercer ma science que dans ma cave mais j'étais limité question moyen, je n'avais que quelques rats pour tester mes produits… Ce qui peut faire douter leurs fiabilités mais je suis confiant pour mon dernier sérum… Celui qui pourrait faire accélérer l'état de réveil de gens tombés dans le coma… J'ai ici mes rapports, vous pouvez jeter un œil à mes travaux bien sûr, pour vous prouver que c'est sérieux.

Le jeune homme à la natte se passa la main dans les cheveux, ayant l'horrible impression d'être avec un savant fou mais pas totalement dépourvu d'intelligence. Il regarda silencieusement les documents étalés sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous y gagnez?

- Si mon sérum est efficace, j'aurais fait progresser la science… Rêve de beaucoup de scientifiques, atteindre le prix Nobel ou ne jamais sombrer dans l'oubli et ainsi se retrouver parmi les grands noms tel Einstein… Je pense que mon sérum mériterait au moins mon nom dans le dictionnaire…

Duo fut prit d'une quinte toux, persuadé d'avoir chopé la grippe, il se reprit quand même.

- Mais s'il n'est pas au point, ce fameux sérum…

- J'en serais désolé et surpris mais si votre ami en est au stade 6 alors vous n'avez rien à perdre car rare sont les personnes qui s'en sont sorties indemnes…

- Stade 5, corrigea l'Américain, presque 4…

- Vous savez combien d'années une personne peut rester dans le coma? Vous imaginezpasser 5 ans près d'une personne qui vit de façon purement artificielle presque comme une plante ?

- Peut-être mais c'est toujours mieux que de le voir mort!

- N'est ce pas là de l'égoïste pur et dur? Si le malade pouvait parler, croyez-vous vraiment que ces vœux seraient de le laisser en vie dans un tel état!

- Il peut très bien se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre!

- Peut être… Peut être pas…

Duo remarqua alors qu'il serrait si fort ses poings que ses ongles étaient profondément rentrés dans sa chair. Il respira profondément et se força à se détendre. Il devait reprendre son calme… D'une petite voix, il demanda:

- Que se passerait-il si ce sérum n'était pas au point.

- Il risquerait de mourir. Mais la mort fait partie de la vie, rien n'est éternel…

Le professeur se leva.

- Venez, je vous ai préparé un lit, si vous le voulez bien sûr vous pouvez vous y reposer… Après tout, la nuit porte conseil…

A contrecœur, Duo suivit le professeur qui le laissa seul dans le salon. L'adolescent se glissa directement dans les draps tout en déposant son flingue sous son oreiller. Question de se sentir un peu en sécurité…

C'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale qu'il essaya de dormir mais il était sans cesse hanté par ce fameux sérum. Il hésitait… En fait non, il était perdu.

Que devait-il faire?

S'il administrait ce sérum à Heero peut être que ce dernier ne supporterait pas le produit, et ça pourrait bien le tuer. Duo ne savait vraiment pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce type sous prétexte qu'il était une personne de confiance selon G.

Doucement, il commença à se masser les tempes. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête…

§§

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un hôpital réputé, Heero lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil… Il se contentait d'observer les étoiles et quand il vit une étoile filante, il souhaita s'en sortir indemne. Si Duo avait entendu sa prière, alors il aurait prit le risque…

Mais qui sait peut être que Duo réaliserait son souhait?

_A suivre… _

Sukida: En espérant que ce chapitre ait plu à quelqu'un;)

Sur ce…

A plus!


	10. Chapitre IX

Titre: Juste des regrets. Chapitre 9

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida (I'm aliiiiiive!)

Couple: Rien de concret pour l'instant.

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup…

E-Mail: Chtitesukidayahoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche: p loool (qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Note: Dans les précédents chapitres, j'avais oublié de mettre les paroles d'Heero et d'Alex entre crochet… Gomen… C'est pour faciliter la lecture…

Donc paroles entre«», ce sont uniquement Alex et Heero qui parlent, je rappelle que personne d'autres ne les entend.

Merci à Youkai, Angel's Eyes, Kaorulabelle, angel of sorrow, ShinNoMeg, Thealie, Sailor Sayuri, onarluca :) Vos reviews me font bien plaisir

Bonne lecture!

Juste des regrets.

Chapitre 9

Anxieux, un pli barra son front tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ses yeux fatigués restaient perçants malgré tout. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il remplaça sa lèvre par l'ongle de son index. Sa respiration était rapide mais contrôlée. Il n'avait nu chaud, ni froid.

A vrai dire, c'était comme s'il était coupé du reste du monde. Il ne regardait que le visage du garçon allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Silencieusement, il répétait une prière. " Faites qu'il s'en sorte, faites qu'il s'en sorte".

- Duo?

Une voix douce mais autoritaire venait de le replonger dans la dure réalité. Perdu, il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de relever la tête pour apercevoir un visage aussi inquiet que lui. Mais cette inquiétude n'était peut-être pas centrée sur la même personne.

- Duo, tu ne veux pas venir manger? Ça fait des heures que tu es là…

Des heures? Ha bon? Il avait vraiment perdu toute notion du temps. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche, très sèche. Incapable de répondre, Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Duo… Tu n'as déjà pas dormi la nuit passée… Si tu allais te reposer…?

La voix était presque suppliante. Elle n'avait plus la force d'ordonner.

Le jeune garçon à la natte s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau posée négligemment sur la table à coté de lui et but d'une traite.

- Non, merci Quat-chan. En plus je n'ai pas faim.

Le blond soupira découragé, et sortit de la pièce, vite remplacé par Trowa.

L'Américain ne sursauta pas quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il avait senti sa présence depuis longtemps.

- Va te reposer, je veille sur lui.

Duo se retourna vivement pour répliquer que tout allait bien mais le regard dur de Trowa n'admettait aucune réplique. A contre cœur, il se leva mais fut quand même content de se dégourdir les jambes. Alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, Trowa l'interpella.

- Va voir Quatre, il se fait du souci pour toi, tu sais...

Duo se contenta d'un faible sourire. Oui, il irait, il ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantage son meilleur ami.

&&&

Heero croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Il avait loupé quelque chose apparemment. Pourquoi tous les pilotes de Gundam étaient réunis au même endroit et qui plus est dans sa chambre d'hôpital?

Il regarda Trowa se passait la main derrière la nuque comme pour la soulager d'un torticolis. Vivement, le Japonais se retourna vers son ange gardien.

- «Alex… Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

- «Hum?» Fit l'ange à moitié endormi, « Enfin revenu de ta grande ballade nocturne?»

- «Alex»

Le ton d'Heero se faisait plus dur.

- «Je dormais» Répondit simplement l'ange.

Heero le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

- «Vraiment…?»

Alex hocha la tête en signe de négation et ramena ses genoux contre lui avant de s'endormir.

- «Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…» Murmura Heero.

Le brun se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait déposé ses coudes sur le lit et avait posé son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Il jeta un œil à son corps et ne constata aucun changement. Il avait toujours le visage pâle, un faible souffle de vie s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps paraissait encore plus fragile, il n'avait presque plus que la peau sur les os.

Soudain, son corps remua et se mit doucement en boule.

Intrigué et stupéfait, Heero se contentait de regarder. Rarement, il s'était vu s'agiter ainsi. Généralement, son corps était droit comme un i les bras près de sont torses sagement étendus.

Alors qu'il se posait encore mille questions, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- C'est bon Tro, je me suis reposé pendant longtemps, tu peux aller dormir un peu.

- Duo… Ça fait à peine une heure et demie que tu es parti... Remarqua le châtain blasé.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ça fait longtemps.

Renonçant à le raisonner, Trowa se leva et se promit d'envoyer Wufei dans une petite heure.

&&&

Duo croqua dans sa pomme, l'unique 'repas' que Quatre avait réussit à lui faire avaler, et ouvrit un grand livre. De plus en plus intrigué, Heero se tordit le cou pour lire le titre.

«_Sciences: La médecine_»

Il regarda Duo qui était plongé dans son ouvrage, étonné.

De un, que faisait Duo ici? Il devrait être avec Hilde plutôt que de s'occuper de lui…

De deux, Duo envisageait-il une carrière de médecin ou 'était ce par loisir qu'il lisait ce gros bouquin bien compliqué?

De trois, mais bon sang, que faisaient les pilotes de Gundam ici?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Heero soupira.

- Hee-chan? Tu veux t'instruire? Tu veux que je te détaille les symptômes de la syphilis?

Le pilote du Wing ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de sourire à la plaisanterie.

De deux, Duo lisait cette encyclopédie par pur plaisir. Même si Heero pensait que question lecture, il y avait plus amusant.

- Alors, alors, scuze, mais je dois savoir quelque chose mon vieux.

Inquiet, Heero vit Duo se pencher sur son corps et se rapprocher trop près de son visage. Son cœur s'emballa, enfin c'était juste une sale impression, et il se retînt de respirer. Incrédule, il vit le jeune homme à la natte lui pinça le bras droit.

Une seconde après, la réaction apparue. Son bras se déplaça loin de l'agresseur et vint se poser contre son torse.

Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage de Duo.

- Experience number two…

Il se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix douce.

- Heero. Lève ton bras droit…

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Duo fit une moue mais répéta sa phrase.

- Maintenant, lève ton bras droit.

Rien.

- «Mais je suis le cobaye de ce baka!»

- Heero, s'teuplait! Tu es fatigué ou quoi? Pour quelqu'un qui dort depuis des mois, je trouve ça dingue…

- «Baka! »

Un son sortit de la bouche d'Heero. Faible, très faible mais compréhensible. Surpris, Duo rapprocha son oreille pour pouvoir mieux entendre.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit mon vieux ? Demanda précipitamment Duo.

- Baka…

Le Japonais cacha sa bouche par sa main. Il venait vraiment de parler! C'était du délire! Qu'est ce qui se passait bon sang!

- Tu vas t'en sortir Heero, tu y presque… Je suis là… Je reste là, Hee-chan.

- «C'est Heero…»

- .. Est… 'Ro… Heero…

Duo ne comprit pas le premier mot, le brun n'arrivait pas à bien articuler mais il avait dit son propre nom!

Duo fut heureux d'avoir prit le risque… Car il y avait un résultat!

Alors que son ami se réjouissait de l'amélioration de son état, Heero était perdu. Il se passait quelque chose mais quoi? Si son corps arrivait à parler, pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas? Pourquoi restait-il un ectoplasme?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux.

Il était condamné à passer le reste de sa vie à être spectateur. Il ne retournerait jamais dans son corps. Il se contenterait de voir son corps devenir plus fort de jour en jour mais toujours vide. Il n'arrivait pas à retourner dans son corps! Là était le problème…

Plus jamais il ne sentirait d'odeur. Finie le temps où il pouvait humer inconsciemment le parfum des fleurs, la fumée d'un feu, l'odeur bien particulière de l'air après une bonne averse.

Plus jamais il ne toucherait une quelconque matière. Ses doigts ne rencontreront que du vide, là où d'autres pouvaient caresser un objet en bois, une peluche,…

Plus jamais il ne serait entouré d'une douce chaleur, seul le froid serait sa compagnie…

Plus jamais il ne pourrait goûter des aliments. Ne plus jamais manger quelque chose d'acide ou de sucré, ou encore épicé,…

Car il était persuadé qu'Alex ne resterait pas avec lui éternellement.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait discuter avec Duo.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait toucher discrètement Duo.

Plus jamais il se serait auprès de lui.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait l'aider, le conseiller.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait gentiment le réprimander.

Sa vue se voila et de grosses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Silencieusement.

Et pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait… Car… Ça lui manquait énormément.

Il n'aura jamais connu la joie d'être serré dans des bras possessifs. Jamais il n'aura goûter un baiser. Jamais… Il ne pourra jamais donner en retour.

Il y avait trop de 'jamais', trop d'injustice.

Il préférait mourir…

Heero essaya de relever la tête mais celle-ci était trop lourde pour lui. Ses bras succombèrent à son poids et il s'écrasa, lourdement contre le sol. Sa respiration devint saccadée, sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal mais surtout il ne sentait plus rien. Le froid avait disparu et il eut l'impression de flotter.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres, sa dernière pensée fut en fait une question.

«Est-ce que c'est ça mourir?» (1)

&&&

Dans une chambre d'hôpital complètement plongé dans le noir, une silhouette se leva d'un pas lent, fatigué. Elle attrapa le lourd rideau et tira d'un geste brusque ne laissant pas le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière. Sa main s'empressa de protéger les yeux indigo et doucement le jeune homme ouvrit en grand la fenêtre.

Il respira de pleins poumons cet air frais avant de se retourner vers le corps étendu sur un grand lit blanc.

Il soupira de tristesse ou d'épuisement peut-être.

Nerveux, il se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Il décida qu'il méritait de prendre une tasse de café, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures…

Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec intensité.

- Heero!

Il en lâcha son café et courut au chevet de son compagnon, des larmes de joies roulant sur ses joues.

_A suivre…_

Voilààà:) Encore un chapitre ou deux, mais je pense que se sera simplement un épilogue;) Et oui, nous arrivons au bout de l'aventure, lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus à quelqu'un

Sur ce… A Bientôt!

(1) Failli arrêter là… Me suis dit, nooon, c'est pas cool, lol.


	11. Epilogue

Titre: Juste des regrets. Epilogue.

Base: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Sukida (I'm aliiiiiive!)

Couple: TADAAAAAM!

Genre: Angst, yaoi (présent, sisisi ), un peu surnaturel mais pas beaucoup…

E-Mail: Chtitesukidayahoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, par contre Alex si, pas touche: p loool (qui le voudrais de toute façon? A part moi;) )

Note: Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Voici le dernier chapitre de ''Juste des regrets''! Je voulais juste remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review! Ça m'a fait super plaisir, et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à achever cette fic! Thanks!

Sur ce…Bonne lecture!

* * *

Juste des regrets.

Epilogue.

_29 Octobre. _

_Cher journal, _

_… _

_… _

_Réléna m'a offert à toi aujourd'hui. Elle a dit que ça me permettrait de m'exprimer et surtout elle pensait que ça me ferait du bien. _

_Je pensais que les journaux intimes, c'était un truc de fille… _

_Là, j'écris parce qu'elle me surveille. _

_Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à un morceau de papier. Est ce vraiment utile tout ça? _

_Réléna discute avec un médecin. J'ai le droit de te jeter par la fenêtre maintenant? _

_K'so… _

_Blouse blanche arrive… _

_1 Novembre _

_Cher morceau de papier, _

_Je veux sortir d'ici. Cet hôpital me gonfle. Me gonfle? Ce mot ne faisait pas parti de mon vocabulaire avant… Soit. _

_Duo m'a permis de pianoter 20 minutes sur son portable. En échange, je devais manger cette affreuse bouillie de vitamines. _

_J'ai surfé pour me renseigner sur l'actualité et j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui, ben, c'est la fête des morts. Alors, je devrais souhaiter une bonne fête à Duo ne? _

_…. _

_Les médicaments me font perdre la tête. Ça me rend complètement shooté comme dirait Duo. Je me demande comment il peut savoir si je suis shooté vu que je ne pipe pas un mot. Je me contente de garder la tête droite. Mais d'après lui, elle tangue. C'est vrai que depuis hier, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un navire. _

_Qui a augmenté la dose? _

_3 Novembre _

_Je m'ennuie tellement… Jje n'ai rien d'autre à faire à part écrire. _

_Je n'ai pas pu surfer sur Internet parce que j'ai refusé le marché de Duo. C'est pas équitable 20 minutes d'ordi pour 20 minutes de séance torture-kiné ET manger ces affreuses vitamines. _

_Le docteur paraît impressionné que je me rétablisse aussi vite. _

_Je lui aurai bien dit que c'était la preuve évidente de mon empressement à quitter cet hôpital. _

_Mais… J'arrive pas encore à parler. Enfin, si j'émets des sons mais j'arrive pas à articuler. Il paraît que c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis 7 mois. _

_Pourtant, Duo a dit que je ne parlais pas plus en étant opérationnel. Ce baka est en forme ces derniers temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste près de moi. Il n'est pas Hilde? Et qu'est ce qui me fait penser ça? Avant mon accident, il n'était pas avec elle… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sortis ensemble… Il peut s'en passer des choses pendant 7 mois… Dans mon cas, ce sont 7 mois de ma vie perdu à jamais sans aucun souvenir… _

_7 Novembre _

_On m'a autorisé à marcher aujourd'hui. Fini le tube en plastique. Je peux enfin faire les trois pas qui me séparent des toilettes. _

_10 Novembre_

_J'arrive à manger quelque chose de consistant et demain on va me retirer cette perf'! Signe que l'heure de ma libération est proche. _

_20 Novembre. _

_Je suis dans un centre de réadaptation depuis une semaine. Toujours pas trouver la sortie de secours… _

_25 Novembre. _

_Les médecins sont surpris que je n'aie aucune séquelle de mon accident. Merci J, toi et tes cellules régénératrices. _

_28 Novembre. _

_J'ai eu un flash en regardant le miroir de la salle de bain. Une autre personne était derrière moi. Elle avait un look de punk et me faisait un simple signe de la main. Quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait plus personne. _

_Etrange… _

_Sinon, dans une semaine, je peux rentrer chez moi. Enfin, chez moi… Un appartement assez luxueux de Réléna. Ce n'est que temporaire… Je vais essayer de me trouver un appart'. _

_Toujours interdiction de travailler, je ne peux que me reposer… _

_30 Novembre _

_Je fais des rêves de plus en plus bizarres… Je suis avec le punk que j'ai vu dans la salle de bain. Je me vois avec lui dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je me vois entrain d'espionner Quatre. Je me vois sur le capot d'une voiture… _

_Je ne comprends rien. _

_Je préfère ignorer ces rêves. _

_9 Décembre. _

_Lena veut organiser une fête pour mon rétablissement le jour du Nouvel An. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un projet mais j'espère qu'il ne se réalisera pas. La connaissant, elle va faire une fête immense avec 100 personnes. Et justement, je n'aime pas la foule… _

**xxx **

Le journal finit ainsi, oublié au fin fond d'un tiroir. La vie reprenait son cours.

**xxx **

31 Décembre, Terre, New York,dans la chambre d'un luxueux hôtel.

Heero rajustait sa cravate en lançant un regard noir à son reflet dans le miroir. Impatiente, Réléna frappa une seconde fois à la porte.

- Heero, cesse de traîner et viens, tout le monde est déjà là.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas vif et alla ouvrir à son amie.

- Me sens pas bien, maugréa t-il entre ses dents.

- Heero…

Elle le regarda sévèrement puis son visage s'adoucit.

- C'est le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre… Alors s'il te plait, fais un effort…

Sa voix était douce et calme. Elle rajusta la cravate de l'ex-pilote de Wing et sourit.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une fête en l'honneur de ton retour…

- Mais une sorte de fête pour créer des liens entre les différents gouvernements, je sais.

- Et pour fêter le réveillon aussi.

Heero roula des yeux.

- Mais moi, lorsque je prendrai mon premier verre de champagne, je penserai à toi.

La jeune fille lui fi un rapide baiser sur la joue.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là Heero... Et n'oublie pas de venir me souhaiter une bonne année. Je croiserais les doigts pour qu'il y ait du gui dans les parages…

Lena lui lança un clin d'œil coquin.

Gêné, le brun regarda ailleurs mais la légère rougeur au coin de ses joues était quand même visible.

- On y va? demanda t-il d'une voix pressée.

Il n'était pas vraiment à son aise et puis il se dit que plus vite parti, plus vite rentré…

**xxx **

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et regarda avec attention les étoiles en essayant de repérer la grande ourse. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le bord du balcon en pierre tout buvant une gorgée de ce délicieux champagne.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il s'ennuyait et ce n'est pas le froid hivernal qui allait l'empêcher de traîner dehors pour s'éloigner de tout ces gens.

Soudain, son imagination créa un visage souriant parmi les étoiles.

Les yeux d'Heero se rétrécirent et il perdit sa bonne humeur. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

- Duo… murmura t-il.

Il voulut boire une autre gorgé de champagne mais il constata que le verre était vide. Inconsciemment, il tapota son index contre le cristal mais une voix grave le fit sursauter.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dis! Je t'entends mal…

Avant même de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait d'arriver, Heero savait qui était là. Ce fût la longue tresse qui confirma son hypothèse. Le japonais espérait que dans le noir il ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ni de le voir.

Au contraire.

Mais c'était Heero qui avait volontairement coupé les ponts après son accident. Il avait cessé peu à peu de donner des nouvelles et l'Américain n'avait pas insisté. C'était comme un rejet de la part d'Heero, et après l'accident, Duo ne voulait pas forcer les choses alors il se contentait d'attendre.

Il attendait n'importe quoi, un signe, une parole, un simple geste et reviendrait naturellement près de l'ancien soldat.

Mais Heero avait constamment ce sentiment de malaise en lui.

Quand il était avec Duo, il devenait gêné, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou dire pour que tout soit comme avant.

Pour qu'ils redeviennent amis.

Quelque chose avait changé en Heero et il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il devait accepter ou nier ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Duo.

Car il n'y avait pas que de la gêne, il y avait aussi cette envie constante de vouloir voir Duo, de vouloir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras quand il était triste. Il voulait aussi que Duo le regarde mais pas de la manière d'un ami, non, d'une façon plus intime…

Heero savait que ce sentiment avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Il était persuadé qu'à partir du moment où il voulait embrasser Duo et être embrassé, à partir du moment où Heero imaginait aller plus loin avec Duo, alors il était certain que quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait de l'attirance.

- Il a quoi! L'enflure, Hildie, je t'ai dis de faire gaffe avec ce mec… Je savais depuis le début ce qu'il voulait…

Le jeune homme prit sa tresse et joua distraitement avec quand soudain il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. D'un coup, il se figea et laissa retomber sa natte. Heero était dos à lui, accoudé au balcon les yeux regardant fermement le ciel. Il s'apprêtait à partir d'un pas discret quand sa curiosité le retint.

Que faisait Heero ici et tout seul en plus?

Voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien, Duo écourta sa discussion téléphonique avec son amie.

- Babe, écoute, je te rappelle, okay? Désolé mais je dois y aller… Bha ouais tu sais bien que je suis pas à n'importe quelle cérémonie ici!

Il rit.

- Je te laisse, ciao.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa veste. Il se retourna lentement et se dirigea vers le Japonais.

- Heero? Appela t-il prudemment, tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?

Heero secoua vivement la tête. Il allait très bien. C'est juste qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il n'était qu'un modeste pilote, et se retrouver avec les gens les plus selects et les plus influant de tout New-York l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Déjà qu'il possédait temporairement une sublime suite dans l'hôtel de Réléna… Il en avait sa claque de devoir parler de politique, de boire le meilleur champagne qui provenait de France et à déguster les petits fours du plus grand chef traiteur de tout New-York…

Heero ne faisait pas son difficile, il recherchait la simplicité, voilà tout. Et tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'un bon hamburger pour fêter le New Year comme il se devait.

Mais, au fait, qu'il l'avait initié à la junk-food?

Il leva les yeux vers Duo et sourit légèrement, tellement légèrement que seuls ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment auraient pu déceler le sourire. Le premier de la soirée. Dingue comme une seule personne pouvait vous faire changer d'humeurà ce point!

Le jeune homme remarqua alors comment était habillé Duo. Ce dernier s'était mis sur son trente et un. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une jolie cravate rouge. Sublime. Il était sublime.

Duo vit le verre vide d'Heero et se proposa naturellement pour le lui en apporter un autre.

- Encore un peu de champagnemonsieur ? Un plat de caviar en accompagnement? Demanda le jeune homme taquin.

Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à tout ce luxe et ça le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise….

Heero roula des yeux.

- A choisir, je prendrais plutôt un cheeseburger…

Par surprise, Duo faillit recracher la gorgée de champagne qu'il venait d'engloutir.

- T'es sérieux là?

Heero détourna le regard. C'était grâce à Duo qu'il avait appris à aimer les hamburgers, les hot-dogs, les frites, les sodas,... Et ce baka ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en était devenu presque accro!

- Rhâââ, maintenant que tu me parles de burger, j'ai une sale envie de pizza!

- Avec un bon milkshake?

Heero ne connaissait que trop bien les étranges mélanges de Duo. Un sucré-salé? Sans problème, mec amène-moi une bonne glace with chantilly et un hot dog sur le champ. Duo tout craché là. Heero se demandait comment Duo évitait à chaque coup l'indigestion.

L'ambiance entre eux s'étant un peu détendu, Heero en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami.

- Tu vas bien sinon? demanda timidement le brun.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça!

Nerveux, le Japonais se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer encore plus. Il soupira. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi à les coiffer correctement. Il devrait peut être penser sérieusement à aller chez le coiffeur… Ou à investir dans les pots de gel ultra fixant.

- Ça va, répondit-il simplement, parce que après tout c'était vrai et il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

Puis, le silence s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Et pour Duo-piplette-de-première, s'était un exploit à marquer dans les annales. Le jeune homme à la natte rompit le contact visuel et se racla la gorge. Soudain, il tendit la main à Heero.

- Ravi de t'avoir revu, vieux.

Déstabilisé, Heero eut une seconde de réflexion avant de serrer la main que lui tendait Duo. C'était étrange comme situation. Heero n'était pas habitué à autant de distance. Généralement, Duo était beaucoup plus familier avec lui. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de la distance? Etait-ce à cause se son comportement?

- Prend soin de toi.

Et le natté se dirigea vers la salle sans un regard en arrière. Heero le regarda en serrant les poings.

_Non, ne pars pas… S'il te plait… _

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que la silhouette de son ami allait se fondre dans la foule.

_Retourne-toi, allez…_

Il sentit que ses yeux devenaient anormalement plus humides. Avec rage, il s'essuya les yeux. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas des adieux que Duo lui avait faits. Il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça. Et puis, c'était lui qui avait mis de la distance entre eux.

_Oui, mais je regrette. _

_«Et tu regretteras toute ta vie si tu ne fais rien…» _

Quelle était cette deuxième petite voix dans sa tête. Sa conscience? Alors lui aussi en avait une? Il respira un bon coup. Il allait peut être pour une fois dans sa vie écouter sa conscience. Mais si jamais Duo ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait…?

_«Dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques.Ce n'est pas toujours aux autres de faire le premier pas.». _

Heero marcha d'un pas ferme en direction de Duo. Non, il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il courut presque pour pouvoir rejoindre Duo.

- Duo!

L'Américain se retourna surpris alors qu'Heero lui agrippait le poignet.

- Duo…

Le brun reprit son souffle. Oulala, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir!

- Duo, il faut que tu saches quelque chose…

Heero l'emmena dans un coin plus sombre et plus discret. Duo attendit patiemment que Heero dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

- Je… Tenta t-il à nouveau mais sans plus de succès.

Confus, il osa jeter un regard à Duo qui restait silencieux.

_«Sans risque, c'est l'ennui.» _

Au diable les mots!

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Duo et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, Heero était incapable d'en faire plus. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr des sentiments de Duo. Même si le natté ne l'avait pas repoussé et c'était laissé faire, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Et alors là, bonjour la râteau!

Duo n'avait même pas fermé les yeux durant l'échange, il était bien trop surpris pour ça.

- Heero…

Bon, au diable les mots oui, mais il devait bien en placer une un jour. Le plus tôt sera le mieux… Répondre ''c'est moiiii'' très innocemment n'était ni son genre, ni la bonne réplique.

- Je…

Toujours un bon début. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il savait enfin quoi dire, le feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel sombre et essaya de le clairsemer avec un peu de couleur. Autour d'eux, ils entendaient des voix assez enthousiastes qui se souhaitaient mutuellement ''bonne année''.

Tu parles d'un timing.

Alors qu'Heero farfouillait dans son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Duo l'attira contre lui en posant son bras contre son torse.

- Bonne année Heero.

- A toi aussi, s'entendit-il lui dire.

**xxx **

Heero ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était bien, il se sentait enfin sa place. Voilà, ce qu'il devait dire à Duo.

- Duo… Je me sens bien… Quand je suis avec toi et…

_«Ose!» _

- J'aimerais y rester le plus longtemps possible…

L'Américain ne répondit pas, peu habitué à tant de paroles de la part du brun. Devant le silence de Duo, Heero perdit peu à peu espoir. Peut-être que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques en fin de compte…

- Moi aussi, Heero… Ho bordel tu m'as trop manqué!

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue du Japonais, mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie.

Doucement, le natté enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Duo avait attendu. Et Duo avait été récompensé de cette attente. Etre patient avait du bon parfois…

**xxx **

Au loin, un jeune garçon aux fringues bizarres et une mèche sur la tête en guise de coiffure les observait au loin. Il affichait un grand sourire.

«- Et ben voilà mon p'tit gars, même si tu te souviens pas de moi, au moins t'aura retenu mes leçons… T'as réussi mon vieux, maintenant vis heureux…»

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et s'accroupit comme s'il s'apprêtait sauter.

«- Mission accomplie comme qui dirait…»

Soudain de grandes ailes blanches jaillir de son dos et fouettèrent l'air pour prendre peu à peu de l'altitude. En quelques secondes seulement, le jeune homme avait complètement disparu à jamais dans l'immensité du ciel.

**Owari **

Sukida: Nooon, pas possible, j'ai réussi à boucler cette fic! Aléluia!

Au moins, ça m'aura servi de leçon… Avant de publier un fic à chapitre, la finir complètement avant ou au moins avoir les ¾…

Donc, dans la prochaine fic à chapitre, je ne mettrais pas un an avant de publier un chapitre. Lol.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic:)

Bon, je suis pas trop satisfaite de la fin, ça fait un peu penser à ''Joséphine Ange Gardienne'' et mon Heero est un peu OCC. Mais voyons le bon coté des choses, Heero et Duo finisse ensemble;D

Encore gomen. Et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic! Merci beaucoup!


End file.
